Le prix d'une rencontre
by Mellymello
Summary: La troupe est envoyée dans un nouveau monde mais pas choisi au hazard, c'est la Sorcière des Dimensions qui à choisi cette destination. Celle-ci a un prix à récupérer là-bas et un souhait à réaliser. ATTENTION SCENES EXPLICITES
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**° Une rencontre inéluctable °**

Par une nuit calme et étoilée, une femme aux cheveux long et d'un noir ébène était confortablement allongée sur une couche de coussins. A côté d'elle, il y avait une fine bouteille accompagnée de deux minuscules verres dans lesquels se trouvaient encore quelques goûtes d'un alcool qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et duquel elle se désaltérait régulièrement avec gourmandise. Se tenait aussi à côté d'elle, une petite créature noire ressemblant à une boule de poile à grandes oreilles. Une grande lumière émanait de celle-ci et semblait intéresser la femme qui l'observait d'un air enchanté. La lumière représentait en fait une sorte d'écran dans lequel se dessinait une silhouette et duquel émanait une voix féminine.

_Voix : C'est entendu et je sais que je peux compter sur vous Yûko-san, ma grand-mère m'a tellement parlé de vous…_

_Yûko : Et ta grand-mère était une personne spéciale donc je peux bien faire ça, au moins pour sa mémoire._

_Voix : Merci beaucoup… à bientôt._

_Yûko : On se reverra dans très peu de temps…_

La lumière disparut et Yûko se resservit un verre de saké.

_Mokona : Veux-tu que j'appel Mokona ?_

_Yûko : Oui, il faut qu'on le prévienne._

_Mokona : D'accord, mais avant, moi aussi je veux encore un peu de saké !_

Après avoir ingurgité d'une traite son verre d'alcool, Mokona fit apparaître une nouvelle fois l'écran lumineux qui émanait du centre de son front.

Cette fois-ci, une silhouette lui ressemblant en tous points, mais de couleur blanche, apparut à l'écran.

_Mokona blanc : Yûkoooo ! Mokona est content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps !_

_Yûko : C'est vrai, mais à ce que je vois tu vas très bien !_

_Mokona blanc : Ouip ! On est en train de faire la fête tous ensemble ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pu m'éclipser quand j'ai entendu Mokona m'appeler ! Ils sont tous complètement saoul ! Même Kuro-rin !_

_Yûko : C'est bien, que tu te sois caché parce que j'ai une faveur à te demander._

_Mokona blanc : Mokona est tout ouïe !_

_Yûko : Je voudrais que tu envois toute ta petite troupe dans un monde bien précis car j'ai un souhait à réaliser là-bas et un prix à récupérer aussi…_

* * *

C'est sous toutes sortes de jurons provenant de Kurogane que notre petite troupe atterrit dans le monde suivant. En effet, Mokona les avait fait atterrir sur une sorte de sapin tout plat (me rappel plus du nom), Kurogane le premier suivit de Fye, Shaolan et Sakura. Tout le monde était sur le dos de Kurogane qui s'empressait d'insulter Mokona de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il était sûr que le manjuu-blanc se donnait un malin plaisir à toujours faire atterrir tout le monde sur son dos histoire de le faire bien "chier" comme il sait si bien le faire à longueur de journée ! Saloperie de bestiole !!

_Fye : Heu… Kurorin, tu pourrais surveiller ton langage au moins pour Sakura mais aussi lorsque nous sommes en présence de charmante demoiselle comme c'est le cas maintenant. _

_Kurogane : Ferme-la toi ! J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un… Hein ?_

_Mokona : Bonjour ! Mokona est content de vous rencontrer !_

En effet, depuis le début de la scène, une jeune femme les observait. Ils avaient atterrit dans son jardin. Un joli petit jardin, plutôt bien entretenu avec des massifs de diverses fleurs qui donnaient une note colorée au milieu des quelques arbres composés de bouleaux, d'un chêne et d'un saule pleureur.

_Jeune femme : Bonjour ! A ce que je vois le voyage a été un peu agité !_

_Shaolan : Heu… Désolé ! Nous allons tout vous expliquer…_

_Jeune femme : Ne vous en faites pas, j'étais au courant de votre arrivée._

_Sakura : Mais comment vous… ?_

_Jeune femme : La Sorcière des Dimensions… Mais entrez, je vais tout vous donner plus de détails._

Tout le monde était un peu étonné de voire qu'une personne d'un nouveau monde puisse être au courant de leur arrivée. Elle n'avait même pas été surprise.

Elle les fit entrer dans sa petite maison. Elle était très bien décorée, les meubles étaient ornés de bibelots, de miroirs et de bougies disposées d'une adorable manière. Sur la table se trouvait un très beau bouquet de fleurs du jardin et une coupelle de fruits de saison. Dans un des coins du salon se trouvait un immense canapé devant lequel une table basse était disposée. Un pot pourri était posé dessus et dégagé une agréable odeur de musc et de rose jusque dans la cuisine. Dans le coin opposé du salon se trouvait… un bar ?! (Kurogane et Fye haussèrent ensemble les sourcils, ayant observé en même temps le meuble peu banal du salon). Sur ce bar était disposé différentes bouteilles d'alcool et des verres étaient soigneusement rangé selon leur taille.

Ils avaient tous hâte que la jeune femme leur raconte son histoire, comment connaissait-elle la Sorcière des Dimensions, pourquoi avaient-ils été envoyé dans ce monde intentionnellement et surtout savoir ce qu'ils devaient y faire exactement ? Ils l'observaient tous maintenant. Elle était en train de préparer du café pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. C'était une très belle fille, plutôt mince et élancée. Bref, un physique plus qu'agréable au goût de Fye . Elle avait des cheveux mi-long et d'un noir de gai, ondulant jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle avait aussi de très jolis yeux vert éclatant. Malgré sa tenue de jardinage (c'est-à-dire une vieille salopette déchirée par endroit et un morceau de tissu qui devait ressembler jadis à un tee-shirt ), elle était très séduisante.

_Jeune femme : Voilà c'est prêt, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop fort._

_Tous : Merci._

_Jeune femme : Je vais peut-être commencer par le commencement, je m'appelle Minagi. _(Son regard se tourna vers Sakura et Shaolan)_ Je suppose que tu es Sakura et toi Shaolan ?_

_Shaolan : C'est bien ça._

_Sakura : Enchantée._

_Fye : Et voici Kurogane mais je préfère l'appeler Kuro-rin ou encore Kuro-puu…_

_Kurogane : C'est ça ! Et la grande folle à côté de moi…_

_Fye : Fye ! Ravi de vous rencontrer._

_Minagi : Enchantée. Yûko-san avait raison, vous êtes plutôt sympathique !_

_Kurogane : Bah tiens, justement ! Parlons-en de cette sorcière ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore ?_

_Minagi : En fait, je possède un objet que je tiens de ma grand-mère, un objet magique. Yûko-san le convoite depuis longtemps et j'étais d'accord pour le lui céder étant donné qu'elle était très amie avec ma grand-mère. Mais ses principes veulent que quand on reçoit quelque chose, on doit en payer le prix. Elle tenais donc absolument a ce que je reçoive quelque chose que je désir vraiment en échange. _

_Shaolan : Mais quel rôle doit-on jouer dans cette échange ?_

_Minagi : Justement, j'y viens. En fait, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose de grave se passe dans le village. _(Son regard s'assombrit) _Une bande de crétins sème la terreur, vandalisent les maisons, les monuments et, depuis peu, des vols ont carrément lieu chez certains habitants. Les gens se font même insulter dans la rue. Ca va en empirant, c'est très alarmant. _

_Fye : Mais personne ne se défend ? Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'une bande de voyous…_

_Minagi : Le village est composé pour la majorité de personnes âgées, c'est un très petit village et personne ne veut d'aide extérieur. Tout le monde pense que ça s'arrangera tout seul. Mais moi, je vois bien qu'il faut faire quelque chose et que ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter comme ça…_

_Shaolan : J'ai compris, Yûko-san veut qu'on t'aide à remettre de l'ordre dans ton village et en échange tu la payes avec l'objet magique qu'elle convoite._

_Minagi : C'est ça…_

_Kurogane : Rhaa ! Ca m'étonne pas d'elle ! Elle nous exploite pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut ! Comme si mon Dragon d'Argent n'avait pas suffit !_

_Fye : Hey doucement ! Contient tes émotions devant Minagi s'il te plait !_

_Minagi : Nan, je comprend qu'il soit en colère, en réfléchissant, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très juste pour vous…_

_Sakura : Mais nous serons très heureux si nous pouvons t'aider ! C'est quand même grâce à Yûko-san que nous pouvons voyager à travers les dimensions. Sans elle, je serais sûrement…_

_Shaolan _(regardant Sakura dans les yeux) _: Je n'aurais jamais laissée une telle chose se produire._

Sakura regarda tendrement Shaolan et lui fit un sourire timide qui, selon Minagi, en disait long. Elle se trouvait juste en face du couple et avait observé la scène et n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps pour se rendre compte des sentiments secrets qui les animaient tous les deux.

_Kurogane : Ok, d'accord. Mais je vois pas du tout à quoi on pourrait servir exactement. A part leur coller une bonne raclée histoire de les calmer… _Il avait prononcé cette phrase en se frottant les mains avec un léger sourire sadique.

_Fye : Heu… Moi je pense qu'on devrait opter pour la diplomatie avant de se jeter dans le tas. T'en penses quoi Shaolan ?_

_Shaolan : Je pense que vous avez raison Fye-san mais, avant, il faut qu'on en sache un peu plus._

**Fin du premier chapitre**

Salut à tous ! Voici la fin du premier chapitre et j'espère que ça vous a plu et que le reste vous plaira…

Je trouve le début un peu nian nian mais quand il y aura de l'action l'histoire sera plus intéressante !

Laissez moi vos impressions même si elles sont mauvaises, je prends toutes les suggestions d'amélioration.

C'est ma toute première fic alors soignez indulgent

Cette histoire tournera beaucoup entre Kurogane et Minagi (j'essaierais peut-être d'intégrer Fye entre les deux plus tard) mais je m'efforcerais aussi de faire évoluer la relation Shaolan & Sakura.

Voilà ! Lisez la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

** ° Une petite fête de bienvenue °**

Le temps avait passé à une vitesse fulgurante et le soleil était déjà presque couché. Tout le monde décida, après proposition de Minagi, de n'entamer les choses sérieuses que demain. En effet, avant d'agir, il fallait connaître un minimum le village et savoir où se trouvait le repère des fauteurs de troubles.

Elle proposa donc une petite visite pour le lendemain car, durant la journée, il était plus rare de croiser la bande. Il ne fallait pas attirer leur attention. Ils agissaient surtout la nuit et la journée ils préféraient dormir ou glander dans leur cabane.

Pour ce soir, elle avait prévu un bon petit repas et elle ne manquerait pas de fêter l'arrivée de Shaolan et les autres. En effet, elle avait tant espéré une solution pour venir à bout des problèmes de son petit village, que de voir une occasion telle que celle-ci se présenter l'avait rendu euphorique.

Pour elle, il allait de soi que toutes ses difficultés allaient être résolu, elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais il fallait tout de même fêter cela dignement !

Il y avait tout de même une chose qui clochait.

_Minagi : Vos vêtements… Je pense qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose. _

_Kurogane : Mouai, en même temps quand on voit les tiens, j'me dis que les miens ne sont pas si mal._

_Fye : Hey ! C'est comme ça que tu parles aux filles toi ? Nan mais j'te jure, quelle délicatesse ! _Il prit la main de Minagi, se pencha en avant et y déposa un furtif baiser avant de dire le plus sincèrement du monde : _-_ _Même le plus disgracieux des bouts de chiffons te siérait telle la confection sûre mesure d'un haut couturier, je te l'assure. _Il se redressa, entoura les épaules de Minagi de son bras pour faire face au samouraï (qui le regardait d'un air exaspéré par le comportement de son ami) _ - Alors ne l'écoute pas, il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle, _dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient empourprées dès l'instant où Fye lui avait saisi la main.

_Minagi : heu… enfin… Ce que je voulais dire c'est… pour passer inaperçu… il vaut mieux vous habiller comme tout le monde dans ce pays. _Elle continua en regardant successivement Fye et Kurogane, comme pour les convaincre : _- Enfin… c'est comme vous le souhaitez… après tout, on vous a déjà obligé à venir ici, alors, si encore en plus, on vous oblige à…_

_Fye : Mais non, mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on a l'habitude de changer de vêtements selon les mondes !_

_Minagi : Bon ben, dans ce cas, j'ai préparer tout ce qu'il faut dans les chambres, je pense que ça devrait aller. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous laver et vous changer avant de dîner comme ça j'aurais le temps de tout préparer._

Sakura s'avança vers Minagi.

_Sakura : Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

_Minagi : Oui, si tu veux, un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus !_

_Sakura : D'accord, dans ce cas je vais me changer et j'arrive !_

_Minagi : Il faut que je change de vêtements aussi, ceux-là sont pleins de terre. _

_Mokona : Mokona aussi veut aider à faire la cuisine ! Alors ? Alors ? Je vais faire quoi ??_

_Minagi : Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu veux bien commencer à éplucher les pommes de terre pendant qu'on se change ? Ca sera une bonne chose de faite._

_Mokona : C'est parti !!_

La petite bestiole se mit à sautiller partout en chantant « Mo-kona va é-plucher les pa-tates ! Mo-kona va é-plucher les pa-tates ! »

Il y avait trois chambres dans la maison, toutes à l'étage et chacune possédaient une petite salle de bain. Minagi proposa donc une chambre à chaque garçon, Sakura et elle dormiraient ensemble. Shaolan était quelque peu inquiet à l'idée de ne pas avoir sa princesse sous les yeux pour la nuit mais, d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas à ressentir cette « gêne » qui s'installait depuis peu entre eux. Enfin, c'était surtout lui qui ressentait cette émotion car, en effet, il y a quelque temps, dans un autre monde, Sakura et Shaolan avaient partagé la même chambre…

° Flash-back °

Shaolan venait de rentrer de mission avec Fye et Kurogane. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer la plume de la princesse et le jeune homme était impatient de la lui remettre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, le silence qui régnait lui fit penser qu'elle dormait sûrement. Il décida donc d'entrer, sans un bruit, pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller brusquement, et de la sortir avec délicatesse du pays des songes afin de lui offrir le présent qu'elle attendait tant au fil des mondes.

Il ouvrit la porte, tout doucement, seulement… ce n'est pas une princesse endormie qu'il découvrit dans la pièce mais une magnifique jeune femme, à demi nue, ne portant qu'une petite culotte échancrée à dentelle bleutée, le corps encore un peu ruisselant d'eau de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle lui tournait le dos et n'avait en rien remarqué la présence du jeune homme encore pétrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il voulait détourner son regard car il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'offrir le spectacle d'une telle vision. Pourtant, alors que son cerveau lui ordonnait de sortir de la pièce, son corps, lui, ne répondait plus. Il ne pu qu'admirer le dos nu de la jeune femme, contempler ses deux omoplates qui s'animaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait les vêtements propres devant elle. Son regard scruta alors ses hanches fines et provocantes avant de descendre et de s'attarder un peu plus sur le petit bout de tissu qui ornait parfaitement les fesses de la demoiselle.

Ses jambes étaient d'une finesse… Soudain, un geste un peu brusque de la part de la princesse remit les esprits de Shaolan en place et il crut un instant qu'elle allait se retourner pour lui faire face. Heureusement pour lui, il n'en était rien mais il décida de reculer, sans un bruit, et de refermer la porte silencieusement.

Il resta un long moment le dos contre le mur de la chambre, encore choqué, le corps parcouru de frissons. De grandes vagues de chaleurs s'étendaient de part en part de lui-même mais, une toute particulière, s'était arrêtée au niveau de ses reins et de son bas ventre. Ce désir, il l'avait bien sûr déjà ressenti pour elle, mais, les visions presque érotiques qu'il venait de contempler avaient attisé en lui un feu nouveau. Après tout, c'était un homme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Quelques goûtes de sueurs avaient perlées sur son front et Shaolan les essuya du revers de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours la plume de Sakura, quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

_Sakura : Shaolan ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ? Ho ! Tu as retrouvé ma plume !_

° Fin du Flash-back °

Depuis ce _jour_, Shaolan se sentait donc un peu gêné par la vision qu'il avait eu et par le désir qui s'allumait en lui chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un peu d'intimité. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas honte de ressentir cela à l'égard de la jeune fille, mais il ignorait les _sentiments _exacts qu'elle avait pour lui. Avant quelle ne perde la mémoire, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre sans pour autant se les être avoué. Aujourd'hui, Shaolan espérait que le sentiment que Sakura éprouvait envers lui pourrait réapparaître un jour malgré le _sort _de la Sorcière des Dimensions. Mais, après tout, il en était certain puisque le prix qu'il avait payé était le lien qui les unissait déjà, jamais la Sorcière n'avait stipulé l'impossibilité qu'un nouveau lien réapparaisse un jour. Cette pensée lui mit soudain du baume au cœur et, lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, il vit qu'il souriait.

Une bonne douche fit du bien à tout le monde. L'épreuve précédente avait été périlleuse et fatigante (comme toutes les autres en fait ) et chacun pensait qu'il pourrait profiter de celle-ci pour se reposer un peu.

Les deux filles dans les chambres voisines avaient fait connaissance et s'entendaient à merveille. Au lieu de se changer, elles n'avaient fait que discuter. Minagi s'intéressait de près aux aventures que vivaient Sakura et les autres. Celle-ci lui parla des divers mondes parallèles qu'elle avait visités et Minagi en été subjugué.

_Minagi : Bon et bien changement de programme ! On prendra notre douche tout à l'heure. On fil préparer à manger avant que les garçons ne redescendent et toi tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails, OK ?_

_Sakura : D'accord !_

Elles se changèrent vite fait avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Mokona avait été tellement enthousiaste et motivé à l'idée d'aider à éplucher les pommes de terre qu'il en avait fait une montagne !

_Sakura et Minagi _(en même temps) _: WAW !! _°°

_Mokona : Mokona a bien travaillé !!_

_Sakura : Ca ! Y'en a pour une armée entière !_

_Minagi : Bon ben, pour ce soir ce sera patates frites, demain purée de patate et après demain gratin de patate. Voilà, le menu est bouclé pour trois jours !_

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur avant de se mettre au travail. Pendant quelles coupaient toutes deux les pommes de terre en bâtonnets, Minagi entama la conversation.

_Minagi : Alors, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble toi et Shaolan ?_

Sakura s'étouffa et manqua presque de tomber de sa chaise.

_Sakura : Heu… pourquoi…tu me demandes ça ?_

_Minagi : Vous vous êtes fait les yeux doux tout à l'heure, alors j'en ai déduit que vous étiez ensemble._

_Sakura _(les joues écarlates) _: On ne l'est pas, enfin… je veux dire, on est très bon amis et…_

_Minagi : Les regards qu'il a pour toi ne trompent pas. Il a un petit faible pour toi et je vois bien que tu n'es pas indifférente non plus, ça saute aux yeux._

Sakura sourit. Elle se disait que, oui, elle ressentait beaucoup d'affection pour Shaolan. Elle ressentait même beaucoup d'autres choses, plusieurs sentiments, mais c'était difficile pour elle de les identifier.

_Sakura : Et toi Minagi, tu as un petit ami ?_

_Minagi : Non. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu un… _(elle soupira) _Ca me manque un peu de n'avoir personne à mes côtés, surtout avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment._

_Sakura : Tu as peur ? Ils sont si dangereux que ça ?_

_Minagi : Aux vu de leur évolution, ils ne vont pas tarder à l'être vraiment ! Pour l'instant, ils vandalisent, ils insultent et il est arrivé une fois qu'ils entrent par effraction chez quelqu'un pour voler des objets sans aucune importance. C'est pour ça que, pour le moment, personne ne bouge vraiment._

_Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'alarmer au point de faire appel à Yûko-san ? _

_Minagi : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que j'ai réalisé l'évolution de leurs actes. Au début, c'était plutôt insignifiant mais cela deviens de plus en plus grave. De plus, depuis quelques temps, ils viennent ici pour je ne sais quelle raison…_

_Sakura : Ils entrent chez toi ?_

_Minagi : Non, ils viennent juste me voir, enfin, surtout l'un d'entre eux en fait. Souvent, c'est pour me demander des choses sans importance : savoir comment je vais, ce que je fais… mais je vois bien que ce sont des questions pleines de sous-entendu et qu'ils veulent autres choses._

_Sakura : C'est peut-être l'objet magique que tu possèdes ?_

_Minagi : Non, je ne pense pas que cela pourrait les intéresser… non, je pense plutôt qu'ils cherchent à « m'enrôler » dans leur bande. Je suis la dernière « jeune » du village qui ne l'est pas intégrée. _

_Sakura : Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi ils font tout cela…_

_Minagi : Oui, moi non plus…_

A cet instant, Fye suivi de Shaolan et Kurogane firent leur entrée dans la cuisine. Ils avaient tous revêtu les vêtements que Minagi leur avait préparés et il fallait admettre qu'ils étaient tous trois très séduisant. Minagi remarqua tout de suite Kurogane qui avait opté pour un jean large et un tee-shirt noir qui laissait deviner la forme massive de ses muscles et elle ne resta pas indifférente. Fye aussi était très beau dans un pantalon blanc de tissu léger et un polo bleu qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Shaolan avait, quant à lui, revêtu un pantalon large en toile beige avec des poches un peu partout et un tee-shirt à manches courtes laissant le choix pour Sakura de scruter timidement ses épaules musclées.

_Mokona : Vous en avez mis du temps ! Mais ça valait le coup, vous êtes tous beaux !! _

_Fye : On a discuté un bout de temps pour savoir ce que nous allions faire._

_Shaolan : Mais nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments sur lesquels nous baser pour mettre en place un plan._

_Minagi : Vous n'êtes pas obligé de parler de cela maintenant, nous avons tout le temps devant nous, et puis, Yûko-san m'a fait comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'un peu de vacances, alors vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous y mettre maintenant._

_Kurogane : Qu'est ce que je disait ! Comment cette Sorcière peut juger si on a besoin de vacances ou pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de ne rester à ne rien faire moi !_

_Fye : Ha ! Notre cher Kuro-puu et son cher entraînement … _

_Minagi : Mais si ce n'est que cela, il y a une salle ici avec quelques appareils de musculation et le jardin peut aussi faire un très bon lieu d'entraînement…._

_Kurogane : Rien ne vaut les situations de combat réelles pour s'améliorer, j'en ferais rien de tous ces appareils…_

_Minagi _(s'efforçant de ne pas montrer sa déception) _: Dans ce cas… je ne voudrais pas vous obliger, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de forcer quelqu'un…_

_Sakura _(regardant soudain Kurogane d'un regard implorant mais également mêlé de colère car un peu déçu de son comportement) _: Non, nous devons faire de notre mieux pour aider Minagi et puis, c'est grâce à Yûko-san que nous pouvons voyager, donc nous n'avons pas le droit de refuser._

_Kurogane : Je n'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas l'aider mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'éterniser ici des siècles._

Sa voix s'était soudain calmée car il fut quelque peut impressionné par la réaction de Sakura. Elle avait changée depuis le début de la quête, elle prenait de plus en plus de responsabilités et de décisions. Son esprit grandissait et elle devenait une femme. Kurogane l'avait remarqué et, malgré les apparences, il respectait cela.

Tout était enfin prêt et ils purent enfin dîner. Pendant un long moment personne ne parla et on ne pouvait entendre que la musique que Minagi avait allumée afin de créer une ambiance plus conviviale. Ils étaient tous très affamé et c'est Minagi qui rompit le silence.

_Minagi : Ce soir j'avais l'intention de fêter votre arrivée, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?_

_Fye : Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée ! Tu veux peut-être nous emmener dans un endroit sympa ?_

_Minagi : Heu… en fait non, je n'ai pas de moyen de transport. Je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions nous installer dans le salon, boire quelque chose et regarder un film._

_Fye : Oui ! Un film, ça pourrait être sympa. On a encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un. Il y a eu des mondes où il y avait la télé comme chez toi, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de voire ce que c'était._

_Minagi : Je vais vous montrer ça alors ! _

Après le repas, chacun aidait à faire place nette dans la cuisine quand Sakura s'approcha de Shaolan.

_Sakura : Est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plais ?_

_Shaolan : Bien sûre ! _

Ils se rendirent dans la pièce à côté. Shaolan sentait que Sakura était inquiète.

_Sakura : J'aurais un service à te demander._

_Shaolan _(la regardant d'un air interrogateur) _: Je t'écoute, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Sakura _(regardant le garçon dans les yeux, le faisant rougir par la même occasion) _: C'est à propos de Minagi, on a beaucoup parlé toutes les deux et je me suis aperçu qu'elle était vraiment très seule…_

_Shaolan : C'est vrai que vivre seule dans une si grande maison…_

_Sakura : Et j'ai compris aussi qu'elle aimerait vraiment que nous restions quelques temps, cela lui ferait très plaisir. Elle reste toujours chez elle et sa seule vraie occupation c'est son jardin et ses fleurs._

_Shaolan : Mais, et les plumes ? On doit…_

_Sakura _(réagissant de la même manière qu'avec Kurogane) _: Je te demande d'oublier quelques temps la quête de mes plumes et je voudrais que tu puisses convaincre Kurogane de rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu._

_Shaolan : Mais, Sakura, tu as besoin de tes plumes pour vivre, si nous ne continuons pas tu risques de t'affaiblir et…_

_Sakura : Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, je t'assure ! Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'une plume se cache dans ce monde._

_Shaolan : C'est peu probable, Mokona a dit qu'il ne sentait rien._

_Sakura : S'il te plais…_

Shaolan réfléchissait. Ce n'était plus elle mais lui qui la regardait dans les yeux. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui avant tout c'était, non seulement qu'elle retrouve toutes ses plumes, mais aussi qu'elle soit heureuse et en bonne santé. Il était vrai qu'elle allait de mieux en mieux et il voulait lui faire plaisir…

Il sourit.

_Shaolan : C'est d'accord, tu as l'air d'y tenir énormément et si ça peut te rendre heureuse alors c'est d'accord._

Le regard de Sakura s'illumina et elle sauta au coup de Shaolan en le couvrant de remerciements.

_Shaolan _(cette fois-ci rouge comme une pivoine) _: Doucement…je n'ai pas encore convaincu Kurogane-san et puis je voudrais poser une condition…_

_Sakura : Je t'écoute !_

_Shaolan : Si jamais je m'aperçois que tu commence à t'affaiblir, on reprendra immédiatement la quête de tes plumes._

_Sakura _(prenant un air faussement boudeur) _: Bon, c'est d'accord mais tu me promet de faire ton possible pour persuader Kurogane-san de rester plus longtemps._

_Shaolan : Je te le promet._

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

° POV Shaolan °

Quelques flashs de la fameuse scène dont Shaolan avait été le témoin secret lui revint à l'esprit sans qu'il ne sache réellement les raisons. Mais cette situation le mis dans un état second et fit surgir en lui un désir soudain de prendre Sakura dans ses bras et de la serrer afin de sentir toutes les parties de son corps. Il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux car il craignait qu'elle ne lise dans ses yeux. Elle qui, d'un simple regard, devinait toujours tout.

° POV Sakura °

Sakura sentit son cœur se réchauffer lorsque le jeune homme prononça cette phrase. Elle le regarda un instant et vit qu'il était gêné. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

° POV normal °

La jeune fille posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Shaolan et lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue avant de lui susurrer un léger merci à l'oreille.

Il se redressa, surpris et se souvint que cette situation c'était déjà produite auparavant. Il s'en souvenait même très bien. C'était au pays de Yasha. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, Sakura ne s'excusa pas. (a supprimer) Puis, elle lui attrapa les deux mains pour l'entraîner dans la pièce voisine où se trouvaient les autres.

Ils étaient déjà tous installé au bar et s'apprêtaient à trinquer. Mokona était tout excité sur l'épaule de Minagi. Sakura et Shaolan se joignirent à eux et ils purent tous se détendre devant un bon verre d'alcool.

Après plusieurs verres, tout le monde était plus ou moins joyeux. Les filles parlaient de choses de filles et éclataient de rire régulièrement. Chacun avait raconté son histoire à Minagi ce qui lui permit de mieux les connaître. Seul Fye était resté flou, comme d'habitude.

_Minagi : Bon, on se le fait ce film ?_

_Sakura _(en baillant) _: Moi, je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher, l'alcool m'a exténuée…_

Elle se leva de sa chaise et tituba. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais Shaolan la retint de justesse. La jeune fille se mit à rire accompagnée de Minagi qui avait trouvé la scène particulièrement comique.

_Shaolan _(aidant Sakura à se redresser) _: Je crois bien que tu as raison, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne te fera pas de mal._

_Minagi : Bonjour la gueule de bois demain matin !_

_Shaolan : Je vais l'aider à se coucher et je redescend._

_Minagi : Ok ! Bon…j'espère que je ne vais pas faire comme Sakura _

_Fye : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te rattraper. _

_Kurogane _(terminant son verre)_ : Pfff… pathétique…_

_Fye _(s'assurant que Minagi n'entende rien)_ : Quoi ? T'es jaloux Kuropon ?_

_Kurogane : Tu m'exaspère ! Depuis qu'on est là ton comportement est stupide._

_Fye : Rho ! Ca va, on s'amuse un peu et puis… _(il se rapprocha de son oreille) _avoue qu'elle est jolie !_

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux et regardèrent ensemble Minagi qui était en train de choisir un film. Elle se retourna soudain, brandissant son DVD.

_Minagi : Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé. C'est un film comique, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est assez spécial et… Quoi ?_

Ils s'aperçurent tous les deux qu'ils étaient en train de la regarder. Kurogane fit mine de se resservir un verre.

_Fye : Non rien… Alors on se le fait ce film ?_

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan aidait Sakura à retrouver sa chambre.

_Sakura : Mes jambes sont comme du coton…_

_Shaolan : Attend je vais te porter._

_Sakura : Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pourtant pas beaucoup bu…_

_Shaolan : Tu étais trop fatiguée pour boire, même un peu._

_Sakura : mmh… Peut-être…_

Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il frôla son visage en se redressant.

_Sakura : Merci… bonne nuit._

_Shaolan : A votre service princesse._

° POV Sakura °

Il se pencha doucement afin de déposer un petit baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, Sakura aperçu de près les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle eut soudain l'immense envie de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son front, elle put sentir son odeur, une odeur qui la transporta. Elle ne voulait pas que son visage ne s'éloigne. Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle le retint soudain en freinant sa nuque de sa main et captura ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec envie. Durant cet acte, son esprit se vida entièrement et elle put apprécier pleinement l'instant.

° POV Shaolan °

Shaolan sentait que Sakura était épuisée, il voulait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et opta pour un baiser sur le front. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille sur sa nuque puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son ventre se serra. Il fut surpris une seconde mais ressenti l'instant d'après un profond désir.

° POV normal °

Il caressa délicatement la joue de la princesse avant d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue voulait s'immiscer dans la bouche de Sakura et y fut accueilli avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Shaolan fit danser sa langue avec celle de Sakura avant de caresser doucement son palet. Après quelques longues secondes intenses, le jeune homme mit fin au baiser. Il décolla, un peu à contrecœur, ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, le regard fiévreux.

Sakura lui sourit. Gênée, elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'au dessous de ses yeux.

_Sakura _(dans un murmure)_ : A demain…_

_Shaolan : Dors bien…_

Il sortit de la chambre, marchant comme un robot, sans s'arrêter, ni se retourner, jusqu'au salon où se trouvait les autres. Ils l'attendaient. Kurogane remarqua l'air étrange de Shaolan le premier.

_Kurogane : T'as vu un fantôme, gamin, ou quoi ?_

_Fye _(qui se retourna brusquement, l'air inquiet)_ : Sakura est malade ?!_

_Shaolan : Non…non, non, pas du tout ! Vous avez choisi le film ?_

Minagi avait, tout comme Kurogane, un grand sens de l'observation et savait, en un regard, deviner les pensées des personnes. Elle compris donc ce qui avait dû se passer entre les deux adolescents. A cette pensée elle ri. Un rire que l'alcool intensifia un peu trop, ce qui lui valut les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde.

_Kurogane : Le film est pas encore commencé et tu te marres déjà ?_

_Minagi _(un peu rouge)_ : Heu… C'est parce que, je l'ai déjà vu il y a longtemps et, je viens de me souvenir d'une scène très drôle, alors… ça me fait rire._

_Kurogane : Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire toi !_

_Minagi : Ca, c'est sûre !_

Elle était contente de voire que Kurogane se détendait un peu. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas manifesté beaucoup de sympathie. Mais elle sentait que cela allait changer.

Effectivement, le film fut hilarant pour tout le monde. Même Kurogane avait trouvé ça plutôt amusant même s'il disait le contraire. Le film était fini depuis longtemps et Fye et Shaolan étaient monté se coucher. Kurogane était resté et regardait une émission à la télévision. Minagi, quant à elle, s'était endormie sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il l'observa plusieurs fois et pu constater qu'elle dormait profondément. Après plusieurs minutes, il se leva et décida de porter la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller. Alors qu'elle dormait, Minagi entoura un bras autour du coup du samouraï et calla sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle léger et régulier lui effleurer le lobe de l'oreille ce qui lui arracha un petit sourire. Il décida alors de se dépêcher avant que la jeune femme ne se réveille.

Il entra enfin dans la chambre des filles. La luminosité de la pleine lune était filtrée par les rideaux, ce qui lui permit de se repérer. Il déposa le corps endormi de Minagi et, en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas risquer de la réveiller ainsi que Sakura, il tira une couverture pour la couvrit.

Il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit avant de rejoindre la sienne et de s'assoupir enfin, étendu sur son lit.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

** ° Quelques journées de repos °**

Le lendemain matin, Minagi fut la première levée et préparait le petit déjeuner. Sakura la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

_Minagi : Tiens ! Bonjour !_

_Sakura : Bonjour, bien dormi ?_

_Minagi : Comme un bébé, mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu hier, je ne me souviens même pas être monté me coucher._

Sakura sourit.

_Sakura : Moi j'ai une explication._

_Minagi _(l'air interrogateur)_ : Ah, oui ?_

_Sakura _(qui avait maintenant un large sourire)_ : En fait, tu as dû t'endormir sur le canapé et c'est Kurogane-san qui t'as portée jusqu'à ta chambre._

_Minagi _(un peu rouge)_ : C'est vrai ?... Et bien… c'est très gentil à lui…_

_Sakura : Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ce n'est pas du tout son genre. C'est la première fois que je le vois avoir ce genre d'attention pour quelqu'un. Et puis… il a fait preuve d'une telle délicatesse pour ne pas nous réveiller, enfin…surtout toi _

_Minagi : hm… Mais, au fait, toi ? Comment cela se fait que tu étais réveillée ?_

_Sakura _(qui se mit à rougir soudainement)_ : Oh ! Heu… je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil._

_Minagi _(avec un sourire entendu)_ : Et ce ne serait pas à cause d'un certain Shaolan ?_

_Sakura _(qui baissait maintenant la tête, totalement écarlate)_ : Et bien…oui, peut-être._

_Minagi : J'en étais sûre ! Quand j'ai vu la tête qu'il faisait après être redescendu de ta chambre, j'étais persuadée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Vous vous êtes embrassé ?_

Sakura acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête.

_Minagi _(les yeux pleins de petites étoiles genre Tomoyo -)_ :_ _Il n'a pas pu résister !_

_Sakura : Heu… en fait, c'est moi qui…_

_Minagi : C'est toi qui… ?!_

Sakura releva la tête, le visage toujours aussi rouge mais visiblement fière d'elle. L'arrivée de Fye mis fin à la conversation. Il vint se joindre à elles, Mokona sur ses épaules, suivi d'un Shaolan rougissant à la vu de sa princesse. Seul Kurogane manquait mais il ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il était allé s'entraîner dehors et vint finalement se joindre à eux.

A la fin du repas, Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et décida de parler à Shaolan. Il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement quand Sakura le rattrapa.

_Sakura : Shaolan._

_Shaolan : Princesse ?_

_Sakura : Heu… je voulais savoir si tu avais parlé à Kurogane ?_

_Shaolan : Je l'ai fais ce matin juste avant qu'il aille s'entraîner et…_

_Sakura : Et ?_

_Shaolan _(affichant un doux sourire)_ : Et il est d'accord._

_Sakura : C'est super !_

_Shaolan : Bizarrement, il n'a pas beaucoup réfléchi, il ne s'est même pas mis en colère. Peut-être parce que je lui ai dit que tu insistais…_

_Sakura _(tout sourire)_ : Non, j'ai ma petite idée la dessus _

Shaolan ne comprit pas la dernière phrase de la jeune fille et n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. En effet, tout le monde était en train de se diriger vers eux car ils avaient pris la décision d'aller visiter le village_._

_Minagi : On aura peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un dès le matin donc on sera tranquille._

Ils firent rapidement le tour du village et, effectivement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Minagi décida de les emmener au « repère » de ceux qui causaient tant de tors dans le village.

_Minagi : Je réfléchi à un plan depuis quelques temps et je pensais que le moyen le plus efficace serait de leur faire peur. Leur foutre la trouille pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau._

_Shaolan : Je n'est toujours pas compris pourquoi personne ne fais rien. Les autorités n'existent pas dans ce pays ?_

_Minagi : Bien sûre que si, mais, une personne faisant partie des autorités fait justement partie de cette bande. Et, je ne sais comment, elle s'arrange toujours pour qu'aucune intervention de police ne se fasse._

_Fye : Et le Maire de ton village ? Il ne fait rien ?_

_Minagi : Absolument rien ! Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contacter, il n'est jamais présent. A croire qu'il a prit la fuite !_

Durant leur conversation, ils continuaient d'avancer et ils étaient enfin arrivés au repère.

C'était une cabane de chasseur en lisière de la forêt. Ce devait être agréable de s'y retrouver avant que ces squatteurs ne s'y installent pour de bon. Des tags étaient désormais inscrits sur le bois des mûrs et des centaines de bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol. On pouvait constater tout de suite que le mot respect ne devait pas faire parti de leur vocabulaire. Seul un petit monument, constitué d'un bloc de granit sculpté, se dressait intacte au milieu de la terre battue et piétinée. Cette pierre représentait une sorte de petit menhir sur lequel quelque chose avait été gravé mais qui été illisible aujourd'hui.

_Minagi _(l'air désolé)_ : Cet endroit est devenu un vrai dépotoir…_

_Fye : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très accueillant._

_Kurogane : Au moins, on sait où les trouver._

Ils rentrèrent à la maison et la matinée se passa vite, ainsi que le reste de la journée.

Un jour passa, puis un deuxième sans que rien ne se passe. Minagi en était heureuse mais ne présageait rien de bon. Durant ces deux jours de repos « forcé » tout le monde avait pu faire plus ample connaissance et un lien d'amitié se tissait petit à petit. Sakura et Minagi étaient devenu très complices et presque inséparables. La relation entre la princesse et Shaolan avait légèrement évoluée. De temps en temps (et de plus en plus souvent ) ils aimaient se retrouver seul dans un coin isolé de la maison et profiter d'un peu d'intimité. Durant ces courts moments, ils parlaient très peu et s'embrassaient longuement, langoureusement, passionnément. Ces instants de répit les rendaient heureux. Cependant, Shaolan n'oubliait pas la quête qu'il devait accomplir pour que sa princesse retrouve la mémoire, qu'elle retrouve sa vie et son pays.

De son côté, Fye ne se plaignait pas de ces instants de repos. Après tout, il aimait cela de ne rien faire.

Ils passaient leurs après-midi à visiter la ville voisine. Les filles faisaient du lèche vitrine et les garçons suivaient. Kurogane ne grognait pas trop car la ville regorgeait de librairies dans lesquelles il pouvait trouver différents magazines « Shonen ». Il adorait ce genre de lecture sans pour autant l'avouer ! Il existait aussi autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, mais c'était plutôt à lui même. Il s'agissait de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Minagi. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il se surprit à plusieurs reprises à observer la jeune femme, ses formes féminines et son visage ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il y avait eu aussi ce _soir _où il avait eu ce geste. Cette action qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ce fameux _soir _où elle s'était endormie à ses côtés, sur le fauteuil. Il ne put se résoudre à se coucher en la laissant étendu, là, sans rien pour la couvrir. Cet acte, il l'avait fait sans réfléchir et sans vraiment pouvoir le contrôler. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pour lui c'était impossible qu'un samouraï tel que lui, avec ses ambitions, ne se laisse envahir par de tels sentiments. Bien sûre, il avait déjà connu des femmes mais leur relation ne s'attardait jamais à plus de quelques nuits. Après mûre réflexion, Kurogane déduit que Minagi était une fille très attirante, sympa, avec du caractère et c'était pour cela qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille comme elle et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ressentait ces sentiments nouveaux. On peut parler ici d'auto persuasion !

**Fin du troisième chapitre**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

** ° Le début des ennuis °**

Au soir du troisième jour, alors que tout le monde s'amusait et discutait, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Seul Minagi et Kurogane l'entendirent car l'alcool avait rendu les autres à moitié sourd.

Minagi se décida d'aller ouvrir après avoir fini la dernière gorgée de son verre. Elle fit signe à Fye de la resservir durant son absence.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tous les troubles causés par l'alcool se dissipèrent pour laisser place à la lucidité. En effet, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Koryo, le « chef » de la bande de malfrats qui sévissait sur le village. Il était grand, les cheveux brun très court, presque rasés.

_Koryo : Salut._

_Minagi :… salut._

_Koryo : Ca fait un baille !_

_Minagi _(très agacée)_ : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_Koryo : Hou là !...mais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles ma belle, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu._

_Minagi : Très bien, tu m'as vu, maintenant bonne soirée._

Elle referma la porte mais l'homme la saisie de sa main pour la maintenir ouverte.

_Koryo : Qui sont ces gens qui traînent avec toi en ce moment ?_

_Minagi : Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et lâches cette porte !_

_Koryo _(tendant l'oreille pour écouter à l'intérieur)_ : Attend, tu fais une fête et tu ne m'invites même pas ?_

_Minagi : Les gens de ton espèce je préfère les éviter !_

_Koryo : Hey ! Tu vas te calmer parce que les insultes je ne les accepte pas, même venant d'une beauté comme toi !_

Il la forçait maintenant à ouvrir la porte plus grand et essaya de pénétrer à l'intérieur…lorsque Kurogane apparu derrière Minagi et l'aida à maintenir plus fermement la porte. Koryo fut surpris et recula d'un pas, par réflexe.

_Kurogane : T'as entendu ce qu'elle à dit ? Elle ne veut pas d'intrus et surtout pas de cafards dans ton genre. _

Il sorti son épée à moitié de son fourreau en guise d'avertissement.

_Koryo _(lançant un regard intéressé à l'arme puis fixant Minagi d'un regard noir et menaçant)_ : Je vois… La fête est finie…_

Il partit, lançant un furtif regard à Kurogane, prit la direction d'une ruelle sombre et disparut complètement dans la pénombre. Minagi referma la porte et la verrouilla.

_Minagi : Je crois que les ennuis vont commencer…_

_Kurogane : Je les attend et je leur réserve un accueil chaleureux !_

_Minagi : Et j'espère que ça suffira à le calmer. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

_Kurogane : Quel genre ?_

_Minagi : Je ne sais pas… son regard et son comportement ont changés. Il a vraiment l'air mauvais. Je n'aime pas ça du tout._

Kurogane l'observait du coin de l'œil et lisait parfaitement l'inquiétude sur son visage.

_Kurogane : C'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareil, maintenant qu'on est là, il faut bien qu'on serve à quelque chose._

_Minagi : C'est vrai… tu as raison !_

Soudain, elle le saisi par le bras et l'entraîna vers le salon pour retrouver les autres qui continuaient la soirée sans eux et sans aucun scrupules !

Kurogane fut surpris du geste de la jeune fille mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir pu, enfin, avoir un geste familier avec lui. Car, depuis le début, il s'était montré quelque peu distant. Elle rougit au contacte de ce bras puissant qui l'avait pourtant déjà portée quelques jours auparavant durant son lourd sommeil. Arrivés au salon, Minagi resservit un nouveau verre à Kurogane.

_Minagi : On trinque ! A tous ces pauvres cafards que tu as insulté !_

_Kurogane _(qui s'était à moitié étranglé en avalant sa boisson)_ :… quoi ?!_

_Minagi : C'était pas sympa pour les cafards quand t'as dit à Koryo que c'en était un !_

_Kurogane :…OK, je confirme ce que je me suis dis la première fois que je t'ai vu boire…_

_Minagi _(qui avait complètement oublié la mésaventure survenue dix minutes auparavant, trop ravi d'avoir un petit moment d'intimité avec Kurogane)_ :_

_Et tu t'es dis quoi exactement ?_

_Kurogane : Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire…_

_Minagi : C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois !_

La soirée se terminait déjà. Tout le monde décida de se coucher après les vociférations d'un Kurogane exaspéré en voyant les ravages que causait l'alcool sur leur cerveau. Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona et Fye chantaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes une chanson incompréhensible et répétitive devant une et une seule spectatrice hilare représentée par Minagi elle-même ! Kurogane, en bon père de famille, décida donc d'envoyer tout ce petit monde au dodo en redoutant les gueules de bois qu'il subirait le lendemain.

Chacun se dirigeait vers sa chambre respective lorsque Minagi s'approcha de Kurogane.

_Minagi : T'as même pas bu et t'es même pas saoul. Tricheur._

_Kurogane : Non, contrairement à toi, j'encaisse, nuance…_

_Minagi : Nan, je t'ai observé toute la soirée, t'as bu quatre verres au grand maximum !_

_Kurogane _(reprenant un air sérieux)_ :_ _J'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…_

_Minagi : Mouai… l'alcool avait réussit à me faire oublier… à cause de toi ça m'est revenu merci !_

_Kurogane : …vas t coucher, les trois autres énergumènes dorment déjà on dirait._

_Minagi : T'as raison et j'ai le sentiment que la journée sera longue demain. Bonne nuit._

_Kurogane : Mmh…_

Il l'observa gravir les marches quelques instant afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas car sa démarche était quelque peu chancelante, puis il alla à son tour se coucher.

Minagi se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir constaté que Sakura dormait à poing fermé en affichant un sourire qui laissait deviner le sujet du rêve qu'elle devait être en train de faire. En trente secondes, Minagi plongea elle aussi au pays des songes.

**Fin du quatrième chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

** ° Attaque surprise °**

Sakura ouvrit un œil et constata que c'était le petit matin. Il était encore très tôt mais elle put apercevoir Minagi qui se levait déjà. Celle-ci s'aperçu que Sakura se réveillait.

_Minagi : Je vais chercher des croissants, je dois y aller tôt si je veux qu'il en reste. Rendors-toi._

La jeune princesse fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer avant de se rendormir presque aussitôt.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle décida de se lever, accompagnée de Mokona. Ils rejoignirent tous deux la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà présent et prenait le petit déjeuner. Seule Minagi manquait à l'appel mais elle apparut quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac plein de croissants à la main.

_Minagi : Voilà la surprise !_

_Fye : Wa ! C'est gentil d'avoir penser aux croissants !_

_Minagi : Mais de rien._

_Sakura : Tu es allé les chercher loin ?_

Minagi regarda vivement la princesse, l'air interrogateur et contrarié, puis repris son sourire que tout le monde lui connaissait.

_Minagi : Oui, dans la meilleur des boulangeries et elle est assez loin. Mais je me suis un peu promené aussi._

_Shaolan : Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal !_

_Minagi : Nan, ça me fais plaisir._

_Kurogane : Bon, on se les mange ou on discute ?_

_Les autres : Avec plaisir !_

_Mokona _(soudainement tout excité)_ : Au fait, Sakura, Shaolan !! Mokona à une bonne nouvelle ! L'aura d'une plume s'est faite ressentir très tôt ce matin !_

_Sakura : C'est vrai Moko-chan ?_

_Shaolan : Tu en es sûre ?_

_Mokona : Oui ! C'était plutôt faible mais c'était bien une plume et elle est tout près._

Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent l'air ravi.

_Shaolan : C'est une excellente nouvelle !_

_Fye : Nous n'avons qu'à aller à sa recherche cet après-midi en espérant qu'elle se manifeste une nouvelle fois._

_Mokona : Mokona restera sur ses gardes !_

_Sakura : C'est super Moko-chan !_

En début d'après-midi, Sakura, Shaolan, Fye et Mokona s'apprêtaient à partir.

_Kurogane : Je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure, il faut que je m'occupe de la lame de mon sabre._

_Sakura : Et Minagi m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrais dans une petite heure parce qu'elle avait quelques choses dont elle voulait s'occuper. Enfin, une histoire de papier « administratifs »… Je n'ai pas tout compris _

_Fye _(le regard plein de sous-entendu)_ : Je vois… ne faites pas trop de bêtises dans ce cas tous les deux !_

_Kurogane : Si c'est à moi que tu parles, tu as encore manqué une occasion de la fermer !_

_Fye _(faisant mine de bouder)_ : Bouh ! Kuropii redevient méchant !_

_Kurogane : Le jour où tu cessera de me taper système, peut-être que je serais gentil._

_Shaolan : Il faut y aller maintenant._

_Kurogane _(redevenant sérieux)_ : Gamin, surtout reste sur tes gardes…_

_Shaolan : Très bien._

Shaolan et les autres partirent donc à la quête de la plume.

_Mokona : Mokona a ressenti de l'inquiétude dans le cœur de Kurogane. _

_Shaolan : Oui, je l'ai lu aussi dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'il a un mauvais pressentiment…_

Kurogane avait terminé de polir et lustrer la lame de son sabre et s'apprêtait à la replacer dans son fourreau lorsqu'une main le stoppa dans son geste et une voix féminine qu'il connaissait lui susurra à l'oreille :

_- Tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques techniques avant de la ranger ?_

Minagi se tenait juste derrière lui. Jamais à un seul instant il n'avait décelé sa présence et il fut surpris, presque déstabilisé, de la sentir dans son dos.

_Kurogane _(reprenant vite ses esprits)_ : Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est une arme dangereuse._

La jeune femme se plaça alors devant lui pour lui faire face et prononça ces phrases tout en faisant sortir le sabre de son étui :

_Minagi _(très calmement)_ : Mais, après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je pourrais être amenée à devoir me défendre…_

L'arme était à présent totalement sortie. Kurogane décida de laisser faire la jeune femme sans soupçonner un seul instant ce qui allait suivre mais avec, tout de même, beaucoup de surprise quant au comportement de Minagi. Seulement, il fallait avouer qu'elle avait prononcé ce quelques phrases avec tellement de douceur t son regard était tellement intense qu'il en fut envoûté, presque hypnotisé…

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, l'arme en main en laissant à Kurogane le choix d'apercevoir ses jolie formes, habilement mises en valeur dans un jean aux couleurs légèrement nacrées.

_Minagi : Alors ? C'est un bon argument ?_

Kurogane ne savais pas si la jeune fille désignait le prétexte de l'autodéfense ou la courbure de ses formes comme argument. Il chassa cette interrogation de sa tête et se dit qu'après tout cela pouvait effectivement s'avérer utile pour elle.

_Kurogane : Tu es du genre têtue, toi._

Minagi le regarda, toujours dos tourné, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était sûrement en train de découvrir d'elle une nouvelle facette.

_Minagi : Alors ? Tu veux bien ?_

Kurogane s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle.

_Kurogane : Premièrement, ce qui est important, c'est la position de tes mains._

Il lui saisi les mains pour les replacer de la manière qu'il fallait sur le manche. La tête de la jeune femme se tourna alors vers son visage.

_Minagi : Tu es sûre que c'est bien cette position ? Il y en a plusieurs peut-être, tu me les montreras toutes ?_

Elle prononça ces mots avec tellement de sous-entendu, le souffle chaud de sa respiration se faisant sentir dans son coup et dans son oreille, que Kurogane n'en fut que plus déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui arracher le sabre des mains pour ensuite lui arracher ses vêtements et enfin se délecter de ce corps qu'il envié maintenant depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la situation à laquelle il était confronté maintenant lui fit voir la réalité en face. Il avait envi d'elle et, selon lui, elle faisait tout pour que ce soit le cas.

La jeune femme se colla un peu plus contre le torse imposant de Kurogane avant de se cambrer soudain d'une manière plus que provocante, comme pour constater les effets qu'elle produisait sur lui. Et elle remarqua qu'elle était loin de le laisser indifférent.

Pour lui, c'en était trop, il détacha ses mains de celles de Minagi, voulant saisir son visage et embrasser cette bouche qu'il désirait plus que tout maintenant. Mais la jeune femme décolla son corps de celui de Kurogane et avança à mi-chemin vers la porte, l'arme à la main, avant de se retourner et de lui faire face. Son regard avait changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et les traits de son visage s'étaient endurcis.

Kurogane ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette masculine fasse son apparition derrière la porte vitrée, juste derrière Minagi. Kurogane le reconnu aussitôt, c'était Koryo.

L'homme fit son entrée dans la pièce et Kurogane voulu protéger Minagi.

_Kurogane : Attention !_

Mais, soudain, une forte lumière l'ébloui et une mystérieuse force le projeta violemment contre le mûr. Minagi n'avait pas bougée et n'eut aucune surprise. Son visage était resté impassible. Koryo s'approcha d'elle et, tout en lui saisissant le sabre des mains, l'embrassa avec fougue. La jeune femme le laissa faire et lui rendit même ce baiser avec tout autant d'ardeur. Kurogane assista à la scène mais garda son calme. Il se releva.

_Kurogane : Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, mais alors ça…_

_Koryo : J'ai beaucoup de ressources ! Quand je veux quelques chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir._

_Kurogane _(qui était à présent debout, prêt à riposter)_ : Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?_

_Koryo : Ca !_

Il montra le sabre qui était à présent entre ses mains.

_Koryo : Et elle._

Il regarda Minagi et passa sa main sur sa joue avant de la remonter dans ses cheveux qu'il saisi violemment pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec avidité.

_Kurogane : Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?_

_Koryo : Moi ? J'ai rien fais du tout, qu'et ce que tu crois ? Elle a toujours était attirée par moi et c'est tout naturellement que…_

_Kurogane _(avec colère)_ : Ta gueule et viens te battre ! J'ai un sabre à récupérer…_

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan et les autres se précipitaient vers l'endroit où les ondes de la plumes se faisaient le plus ressentir. Car, depuis quelques minutes, Mokona avait put détecter une nouvelle fois l'énergie. Soudain, Sakura stoppa net sa course.

_Fye _(qui courrait derrière elle)_ : Shaolan attends ! Sakura, que se passe-t-il ?_

Shaolan s'immobilisa et vit l'état de Sakura. Elle était en transe, entourée d'une étrange aura. Exactement comme le jour où elle avait perdu ses plumes.

Koryo rassemblait de l'énergie afin de la concentrer dans le sabre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il était bien décider à l'utilisée contre Kurogane pour lui faire payer les paroles qu'il avait eu à son égard. Kurogane réfléchissait à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pouvait tenter pour arrêter Koryo et aider Minagi, tout en se tenant prêt à esquiver l'attaque de son ennemi malgré un bras et les côtes endoloris.

Sakura semblait emmagasiner de l'énergie provenant d'un endroit inconnu. Comme si elle venait de toutes parts.

_Shaolan : Mokona_ qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Mokona : Mokona ressent une forte énergie, on dirait que quelqu'un utilise la plume ou son énergie, quelque part. C'est pour ça que Sakura réagit !_

_Koryo : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_

Soudain, l'énergie qu'il collectait dans le sabre sembla se résorber. L'aura autour de l'arme perdait petit à petit de sa brillance. Derrière lui, Minagi tressaillit. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière en se tenant la tête comme si elle venait de sortir d'un cauchemar. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Elle reprenait ses esprits et vit Koryo, le sabre entre ses mains, et Kurogane debout face à lui. Elle devina très vite qu'il venait d'être attaqué aux vues des dégâts autour de lui et de ses blessures.

Elle parvint à rassembler ses idées et savait qu'elle devait agir.

Koryo, trop préoccupé par l'énergie qui s'évaporait et mettant en péril son plan, ne s'était pas aperçu que la jeune femme était revenu à elle. Kurogane, qui avait observé la scène, décida d'agir lorsqu'il vit Minagi se précipiter soudainement sur Koryo. Elle s'agrippa sur son dos, lui assénant par la même occasion un coup aux avant bras qui, plus sous l'effet de la surprise que par force, lui fit lâcher le sabre. Celui-ci perdit alors aussitôt toute son énergie.

Du côté de Shaolan, la situation n'avait pas évoluée. Sakura était toujours entourée de ce halots d'énergie depuis plusieurs minutes. Et, ni Shaolan, ni Fye ne pouvaient toucher ou même effleurer la princesse sans être violemment éjecté à plusieurs mètres. Seul Mokona ne paniquait pas, il semblait réfléchir très profondément. Lorsque, soudain, l'aura se résorba, faisant sortir Sakura de sa transe. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt, rattrapée de justesse par Shaolan avant que son corps ne heurte le sol. Tout était fini…

Minagi s'attaquait maintenant au coup de Koryo. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces voulant à tous prix lui faire perdre haleine. Malheureusement, il parvint à lui faire lâcher prise et la projeta au sol. Pendant ce temps, Kurogane parvint à se glisser jusqu'à son sabre. Koryo saisit le bras de Minagi pour la relever brusquement.

_Koryo _(le regard plus que jamais rempli de rage)_ : Sale garce ! T'as tout foutu en l'air !_

Il la frappa soudain au visage avec une grande violence sans lui lâcher le bras. La jeune femme s'écroula, poussant un cri de douleur avant de perdre connaissance.

_Koryo _(perdant totalement la tête)_ : TU VAS ME LE PAYER CHER !_

Il leva une seconde fois le bras lorsque Kurogane le stoppa net et lui assainit un revers de lame à la nuque.

_Kurogane : LÂCHES LA ! SALE RAT, TU VAS MORDRE LA POUSSIERE !!_

Koryo s'écroula. Kurogane voulu l'éloigner le plus possible du corps inerte de Minagi. Il lui infligea un violent coup de pieds au ventre afin de le projeter au loin. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, Kurogane se précipita vers Minagi, s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et demeura hésitant un instant. Il espérait qu'elle respirait encore. Le coup qu'elle avait reçut avait été d'une telle violence qu'il aurait très bien pu lui être fatal. Il s'en voulait déjà au plus profond de lui-même d'avoir laissé cet homme lui faire cela. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre son pouls, la jeune femme bougea légèrement et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il se sentait rassuré mais la colère l'envahit lorsqu'il prit conscience de la souffrance qu'elle était en train d'éprouver.

_Kurogane : Je vais lui faire payer._

Seulement, quand il se retourna, Koryo avait disparut, sans bruit et sans laisser de trace.

_Kurogane _(en pensée)_ : Je te retrouverai, sois en certain…_

Minagi lui saisi fébrilement la main. Il la regarda.

_Minagi _(dans un souffle)_ : Je suis désolée…_

_Kurogane : Pourquoi ? C'était contre ta volonté, il te manipulait…_

Il la pris dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea délicatement. Il souffrait un peu de ses blessures mais ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Cependant, Minagi était très forte pour deviner les pensées des personnes.

_Minagi : Tu devrais aller te soigner._

_Kurogane : Tu peux parler, Tu verrais ta joue !_

_Minagi : Ta blessure est bien plus profonde que la mienne, tu es en train de perdre ton sang…_

_Kurogane _(s'asseyant dans un fauteuil)_ : T'inquiète pas pour moi._

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kurogane s'en voulait de n'avoir pas agit à temps, il avait été témoin de cette scène sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, comme cloué au sol à cause de cette magie. Minagi, elle, s'en voulait d'être aussi faible depuis le début. Lorsque Koryo l'avait prise par surprise ce matin, lorsqu'elle sortait chercher les croissants, elle avait essayé de se débattre…mais en vain. Il avait été beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

** ° Après la bataille °**

Shaolan, portant une Sakura inconsciente, suivi de Fye et Mokona firent leur entrée sortant ainsi Minagi et Kurogane de leurs pensées tourmentées.

_Shaolan : Que s'est-il passé ici ?_

_Kurogane : Une longue histoire. Mais, et vous ?_

_Shaolan : Apparemment la princesse à réagit à la plume. Quelqu'un utilisait son énergie._

_Kurogane : Ouai, tu m'étonnes qu'il l'a utilisée !_

_Fye : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Explique nous !_

Kurogane raconta toute l'histoire sans, bien sûr, entrer dans les détails. Minagi se redressa pour faire de la place à Sakura encore endormie et tout le monde pu constater l'hématome sur sa joue.

_Fye : Mais il faut de la glace ! Kuropon, tu oses la laisser dans cet état !?_

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se précipita dans la cuisine.

_Kurogane : La bataille vient de se terminer et on n'a pas eu le temps de penser à nos blessures. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez croisé personne sur votre route ?_

_Shaolan : Absolument personne, les rues sont restées désertes. Nous ne sommes pas allé bien loin, la magie de la plume s'est manifestée presque aussitôt._

Fye revint avec un sac rempli de glaçons.

_Fye : Mets ça tout de suite sur ta joue !_

_Minagi : Merci…_

_Kurogane : Cet homme est arrivé peu de temps après que vous ne soyez sorti._

_Shaolan : C'est environs un quart d'heur plus tard que la princesse à réagit. Ca confirme donc le fait que cet homme utilise la plume._

_Kurogane : Et c'est une plume très puissante… Elle m'a mis complètement KO. Et apparemment elle offre d'autres possibilités… _

Son visage se tourna alors vers Minagi qui grimaçait encore au contacte de la glace sur sa joue lésée et gonflée. Elle le regarda à son tour puis baissa les yeux l'air désolé.

_Shaolan : Quel genre de possibilités ?_

_Minagi : Celle de contrôler les gens…il m'a, en quelque sorte, hypnotisée pour pouvoir me manipuler. Il voulait le sabre de Kurogane…il s'est servi de moi pour le récupérer._

_Shaolan : Et comment as-tu fais pour le lui prendre ?_

_Kurogane _(s'empressant de répondre)_ : Ca n'a aucune importance, ce qui importe c'est de récupérer cette plume. C'est elle qui cause du tord à tout le monde dans ce village. _

_Shaolan : Vous avez raison Kurogane-san._

_Kurogane : Dès ce soir, on va…_

_Minagi : Non._

_Kurogane : Pourquoi non ?_

_Minagi : Ce soir on ne fera rien. Il faut laisser Sakura se reposer au cas où la plume se manifesterait une nouvelle fois et il faut aussi que tu te soigne._

_Fye : Je crois qu'elle a entièrement raison…_

_Kurogane : On ne t'as pas sonné toi !_

Mokona grimpa sur l'épaule de Minagi pour la réconforter car il sentait qu'elle était triste.

_Mokona : Mokona est désolé…_

_Minagi : Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'y es pour rien._

_Mokona : Mokona aurait aimé aider Minagi…Mokona sait pourquoi Minagi est triste. Mais il ne faut pas être déçu d'avoir perdu contre quelqu'un de très fort._

_Minagi : C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tous ces dégâts ont été causés par ma faute._

_Mokona : Il ne faut pas ! Même Kurorin n'a pas réussit à le battre._

_Kurogane : Hey la boule de poil, ferme là un peu !_

_Mokona : Mokona veut faire un gros bisou à Minagi pour qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Et à Kurorin aussi pour qu'il ne soit plus frustré !_

_Kurogane : Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore, sale Manjuu blanc !_

_ La princesse se réveilla enfin. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur en constatant l'état de Kurogane et Minagi et Shaolan se chargea de lui raconter toute l'histoire._

Le soir était déjà là et Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane avaient décidé d'attaquer leur plan demain soir. Ils allaient affronter tous ceux qui allaient se dresser en travers de leur route. Shaolan jura de retrouver la plume coûte que coûte.

Shaolan, Sakura et Fye s'étaient retrouvé dans la cuisine autour d'un café bien chaud. Kurogane était sorti dans le jardin alors que la nuit tombait. Il était assis sur une marche d'escalier et réfléchissait encore à ce qui était encore arrivé. D'abord, son incompétence face à la magie de Koryo et la facilité avec laquelle Minagi l'avait manipulé pour lui prendre son sabre. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné un seul instant qu'elle soit elle-même manipulée. Elle l'avait cloué sur place. Pourtant, beaucoup de femmes avaient déjà tenté de le séduire en se comportant de manière provocante mais aucune n'avait réussi à ce point ! Quelque chose s'était allumé en lui et il se blâmait mentalement de n'avoir rien pu faire contre ce Koryo. Il détestait les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir et, selon lui, il avait autre chose à foutre que de penser à une femme.

_Kurogane _(qui, en se prenant la tête dans les mains, se mit à penser tout haut)_ : C'est pas possible…_

_Minagi _(qui se trouvait derrière lui à cet instant)_ : Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?_

Elle était sortie elle aussi après avoir aperçu Kurogane de la fenêtre. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver demain soir car elle avait pu constater à quel point Koryo était devenu fort. De plus, elle se souvenait absolument de tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était hypnotisée. Elle n'avait pu qu'être le témoin de toutes ces scènes. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se comporter de la sorte avec lui…enfin…du moins, pas pour lui voler son arme…

_Kurogane _(un peu surpris et changeant de conversation)_ : Comment va ta joue ?_

_Minagi : Beaucoup mieux, j'ai pris quelques médicaments et il faut dire que la glace à bien fonctionner aussi._

Le regard de Kurogane se reporta sur l'horizon comme pour se replonger dans ses pensées. Minagi voulu dire quelque chose mais il la devança.

_Kurogane : Je ferais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus._

_Minagi _(étonnée puis souriante)_ : Je te fais confiance…_

Ils restèrent quelques minutes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Minagi se lève enfin.

_Minagi : Bon, toutes ces émotions mon épuisées, je vais me coucher._

Kurogane ne bougea pas. La jeune femme se pencha alors sur ses épaules musclées et déposé un petit baiser dans le creux de sa joue avant de lui dire doucement :

_Minagi : Promet moi de te reposer aussi…je ne veux pas que tu sois encore blessé demain._

Kurogane ne répondit pas mais le regard qu'il porta sur elle la rassura. Elle se redressa alors, arborant un joli sourire avant de rentrer et d'aller se coucher.

Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient retrouvé tous les deux dans la chambre de celui-ci. Sakura était par la fenêtre et avait pu assister à la petite scène entre Minagi et Kurogane. Elle était quelque peu étonnée de le voir exprimer un peu plus ses sentiments mais cela lui permit de lui découvrir une nouvelle facette jusque là encore inconnue.

Shaolan aussi avait tout vu, posté derrière sa princesse. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Non seulement il avait assisté à l'état de transe qu'avait subit Sakura, pire que ce fameux jour où elle perdit ses plumes. Mais, en plus, Kurogane avait été blessé dans la bataille ce qui lui laissait penser que la lutte allait être rude. Il savait tout de même qu'il réussirait. Cette plume, il l'aurait à n'importe quel prix mais il redoutait que sa princesse ne soit un jour elle-même blessée. Les luttes auxquels il participait prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de récupérer les plumes et il craignait plus que tout que sa princesse ne souffre.

Il 'approcha alors doucement d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il l'emprisonna de ses bras puissant comme s'il voulait que jamais elle ne s'éloigne de lui.

_Sakura : Shaolan ?_

_Shaolan _(décidé à ne pas la lâcher)_ : Je voudrais rester comme ça encore un peu…_

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Il aimait sentir son dos contre son torse et elle aimait sentir ses bras l'entourer tel un bouclier indestructible.

La jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête afin de rencontrer ses lèvres. Elle les toucha enfin et décida d'y goûter. Le jeune homme, bien sûre, se laissa faire et approfondi même le baiser. Un sentiment intense les envahit et ils se laissèrent aller comme jamais ils ne se l'étaient permis. Il saisi la jeune fille par les épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour…

Elle lui faisait face maintenant et il pu scruter son visage, le couvrir de baiser. Le corps de la princesse fut parcouru de milliers de petits frissons. Elle releva alors la tête vers le ciel pour mieux respirer ce qui permit à Shaolan de goûter à la peau fine de son coup. Sakura fit glisser ses mains le long du torse du jeune homme afin de les faire passer sous son tee-shirt. Elle ressentit un immense plaisir lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés pour finir sur ses pectoraux. Shaolan décida alors de se séparer du vêtement. Il décolla alors à contre cœur ses lèvres venues trouver refuge sur le menton de Sakura pour enlever complètement son tee-shirt et le faire voler au travers de la pièce. Elle avait alors la possibilité d'observer ce corps si séduisant…cependant, son cœur s'emplit de tristesse lorsqu'elle s'aperçu de la présence de multiples cicatrices rappelant les périlleux combats qu'il avait dû subir pour elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était coupable, que tout était de sa faute s'il se mettait régulièrement en danger pour elle, pour ses plumes.

Shaolan remarqua aussitôt cette tristesse.

_Shaolan _(prenant le visage de sa princesse entre ses mains)_ : Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient rivés sur ces multiples marques. Soudain, elle ressentit un mal profond, un mal qui lui déchira le cœur. Elle était en train de prendre conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et ces marques lui prouvaient que cet amour le faisait souffrir. Elle fut soudain emplie d'un grand désarroi et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues devenues très pâles subitement.

Shaolan ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa princesse qui, un instant auparavant, était prête à s'offrir à lui, sanglotait maintenant contre sa poitrine. Une grande panique l'envahit et il ne savait que faire…

_Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû précipiter les choses…_

_Sakura : Je suis vraiment désolée que tu subisses tout ça à cause de…moi…_

_Shaolan _(très attristé de voir dans quel état elle se trouvait)_ : De quoi parles-tu ? _

_Sakura : Toutes ces cicatrices…tout est de ma fautes…_

_Shaolan : …mais non, pas du tout ! Il ne faut pas que tu penses ça !_

_Sakura : Si je n'avais pas perdu mes plumes, tu n'aurais pas à te mettre régulièrement en danger pour les récupérer…_

_Shaolan : Je te défend de culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui est totalement indépendant de ta volonté ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes plumes se sont éparpillées et c'est moi, et moi seul, qui ai décidé de toutes les retrouver même si pour cela je dois être blessé et risquer ma vie…_

_Sakura : NON ! Je t'interdis de mettre en péril ta vie ! Je ne le supporterais pas…_

_Shaolan _(la serrant dans ses bras)_ : Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne m'arrivera pas. Je compte bien être présent le jour où ta dernière plume te sera rendue…_

_Sakura : Promet moi une chose, s'il te plais _(ses larmes avaient cessées de couler mais la tristesse était toujours présente dans ses yeux)_ …promet moi de ne pas mettre ta vie en danger pour une de mes plumes…_

_Shaolan : …c'est d'accord, je te promets de faire machine arrière si ça devient trop dangereux… _

_Sakura : Merci…_

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux puis Shaolan proposa à Sakura de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cette soirée se serait terminée ainsi en se remémorant de quelle manière elle avait commencée. Au fond de lui-même il était déçu car cela faisait une éternité qu'il éprouvait ce désir envers elle et, alors qu'il allait pouvoir enfin l'assouvir, son élan fut interrompu. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas car, après tout, lui aussi serait inquiet si elle risquait sa vie pour lui. En fait, il ne lui permettrait même pas…

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il retourna dans sa chambre et décida qu'une bonne douche froide lui ferais du bien (tu m'étonne ).

**Fin du sixième chapitre**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

** ° Nouvelle épreuve °**

Kurogane fut le premier levé comme chaque matin. Il avait pris comme petit rituel d'aller faire quelques exercices de musculation durant une heure avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec les autres. Cela lui permettait de se ressourcer et de réfléchir sur diverses questions. Ce matin, son esprit était encore préoccupé par ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il pensait également à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Minagi. Il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient et cela le gênait énormément. Il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête alors, il ne voulait pas en rajouter encore plus…

C'était donc décidé, il l'aiderait à ramener l'ordre dans son village et… rien d'autre. Malgré son intime conviction que quelque chose était en train de se créer entre eux, il décida d'y mettre un terme. De toute façon, toute relation était dès le départ vouée à l'échec puisqu'il allait repartir. Il suivrait Shaolan dans sa quête.

Tout était clair pour lui dorénavant…

La maison s'animait petit à petit et Minagi et Sakura fut les dernières à se lever. Shaolan et Fye, quand à eux, étaient debout depuis longtemps. Ils prirent cependant leur petit déjeuner ensemble et Fye remarqua que la joue de Minagi avait considérablement dégonflée durant la nuit. Il ne restait qu'un hématome violacé et légèrement gonflé qu'elle avait joliment dissimulé derrière une mèche de cheveux.

_Fye : Tu n'as pas eu trop mal cette nuit ?_

_Minagi : Un peu, ça m'a surtout provoqué une migraine pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Je ferais sûrement une petite sieste cette après midi._

_Fye : Tu as raison, il faut te reposer… après toutes les émotions que tu as eues hier…_

_Mokona : Mokona fera la sieste avec Minagi !_

_Minagi : D'accord … mais au fait, Kurogane ne vient pas ?_

_Fye : Il fait son sport du matin, il veut sûrement être au top pour ce soir._

_Minagi : Surtout soyez prudent ce soir…_

_Fye : Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on a les épaules solides et puis… Kurogane ne se fera pas avoir deux fois, je peux te le garantir._

_Minagi : Dans ce cas tant mieux. _

L'attention se reporta par la suite sur les deux tourtereaux qui « roucoulaient » depuis tout à l'heure à côté d'eux. Sakura voulait à tout prix beurrer des petits pains pour Shaolan et n'arrêtait pas de lui demander s'ils étaient à son goût. Quand à lui, il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se donne tant de peine pour lui…

_Sakura : Tu dois être en forme pour ce soir ! Un bon petit déjeuner c'est primordial…_

_Shaolan : Dans ce cas toi aussi tu devrais manger quelque chose. Tu n'as touché à rien… laisse moi faire._

Et il se mit à beurrer également des petits pains, mais pour elle…

Fye, Minagi et Mokona avaient assisté à la scène très amusé. Et Mokona ne put s'empêcher de faire son petit commentaire comme il savait si bien le faire.

Kurogane ne revenait toujours pas de son entraînement. Il y était depuis près de deux heures maintenant et Minagi se décida à aller le chercher. Elle se disait qu'il devait manger quelque chose pour reprendre des forces. Mais elle pensait aussi que ça pouvait être intéressant de le surprendre en plein effort. Avec un peu de chance il serait torse nu !

Elle frappa tout de même avant d'entrer. Kurogane se trouvait devant la fenêtre, il s'épongeait la nuque à l'aide d'une serviette. Apparemment il venait de terminer son entraînement et, malheureusement pour la jeune femme, il n'était pas torse nu (zut !).

_Minagi : Heu…C'est moi, salut._

_Kurogane _(sans se retourner)_ : Ouai, qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

Elle fut un peu surprise par son agressivité, lui qui s'était montré plutôt gentil hier, était aujourd'hui redevenu exactement comme avant. Elle pensa qu'il avait dû passer une mauvaise nuit à cause des mésaventures d'hier soir.

_Minagi : … comme ça fait plus de deux heures que tu t'entraînes, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un petit creux._

_Kurogane : Ca va merci, j'irais me servir quand j'en aurais envie._

A ces mots, elle resta bouche bée. Comment pouvait-il lui parler comme ça ?

_Minagi : Très bien, comme tu voudras._

Elle referma la porte et repris la direction de la cuisine un peu agacée. Après lui avoir montré un nouveau visage, il se cachait une nouvelle fois derrière ce masque d'agressivité. Pourtant, elle avait cru comprendre que quelque chose aurait pu se passer entre eux.

Elle l'admit à contre cœur, elle s'était trompée.

Le reste de la journée défila à toute vitesse. Shaolan et les autres avaient décidé d'attaquer leur plan à la tombée de la nuit, ils avaient besoin de Mokona pour localiser la plume donc les filles attendraient seules leur retour à la maison. Elles étaient toutes deux très inquiètes et Fye essaya de les rassurer.

Après leur départ, un lourd silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes mais fut rapidement brisé par Minagi.

_Minagi : Tu t'inquiète toujours autant lorsqu'il part en mission ?_

_Sakura : Oui, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi._

_Minagi : Je te comprend…mais tout se passera bien, ensemble ils seront plus forts et maintenant ils savent à quoi s'en tenir…_

_Sakura : C'est vrai et puis, je suis quand même plus confiante après la promesse qu'il m'a faite hier soir._

_Minagi : Qu'elle promesse ?_

_Sakura : J'ai vu toutes ses cicatrices sur son torse et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable… donc, pour me rassurer, il m'a promis de faire attention dorénavant. _

_Minagi : d'accord…donc il était torse nu… _

_Sakura_ (légèrement rougissante) _: oui et on était dans sa chambre…_

_Minagi : Intéressant ! On dirait que votre relation a vraiment évoluée depuis que vous êtes arrivé ici…_

_Sakura : Oui, et c'est un peu grâce à toi, tu m'as permis de prendre conscience de mes sentiments et je t'en suis reconnaissante…_

_Minagi : Je t'en pris, je n'y suis pour rien, C'est toi qui as fais tout le travail…_

Shaolan, Fye, Kurogane et Mokona avaient pris la direction de la forêt car c'est de là bas qu'émanaient les ondes de la plume. Mokona pouvait les ressentir, elles étaient faibles mais leur intensité avait augmentée depuis le début de la journée. Shaolan en était persuadé, il allait bel et bien récupérer une plume ce soir et il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas transgresser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sakura.

Les deux jeunes filles continuaient leur petite discussion. Minagi s'était même exprimer sur sa relation avec Kurogane et sur la surprise qu'elle avait eu le matin même en découvrant son changement d'attitude envers elle. La princesse essaya de la rassurer en insistant sur le fait qu'il était quelqu'un de très renfermé et de sombre d'où ses changements de comportement…

Soudain, un bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur se fit entendre. Minagi fit signe à Sakura de garder le silence. Selon elle, il était impossible que Shaolan et les autres soient déjà de retour. Elle se glissa vers la pièce voisine afin d'observer l'origine de ce bruit. Elle fut pétrifiée de terreur lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que trois personnes s'étaient introduites dans la maison et que l'unes d'entres elles n'étaient autre que Koryo.

Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué sa présence et c'est alors qu'elle fit volte face pour se diriger vers Sakura. Elle lui attrapa le bras tout en lui faisant signe de ne pas parler et la poussa à se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit les portes d'un grand placard et y fit entrer la Princesse.

_Minagi _(tout bas)_ : Reste ici et surtout, je t'en pris, ne fais aucun bruit sinon ils vont te trouver…_

_Sakura : Mais et toi tu…_

_Minagi : Je vais essayer de me cacher aussi…_

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de répondre quoi que ce soit de plus car elle referma très vite la porte du placard et, alors qu'elle la verrouillait, il était déjà trop tard pour elle…

_Koryo : Tiens, tiens, on essaie de se cacher ?_

La bande venait d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt, là où se trouvait la fameuse maison en bois servant de lieu de rassemblement.

_Mokona : Shaolan ! L'énergie de la plume devient de plus en plus forte ! Elle est toute près._

_Shaolan : Il faut qu'on trouve où ils la cache !_

_Fye : On va mettre en œuvre notre plan. Kuropon et moi, on s'occupe d'eux pendant que toi Shaolan tu cherche l'endroit où se trouve la plume._

_Kurogane : C'est parti ! Et je te préviens, tu me laisse m'occuper du grand chauve…je sais pas encore où il est, mais je compte bien le trouver._

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

_Voix : On a de la visite on dirait !_

Ils se retournèrent et durent affronter aussitôt les asseaux de plusieurs hommes. Kurogane, Fye et Shaolan dégainèrent leur arme et ripostèrent.

Entre deux coups d'épée, Kurogane se posta derrière Shaolan, dos contre dos.

_Kurogane : Vas-y gamin, t'éternises pas ici, on s'en occupe…_

_Shaolan : Très bien !_

Il fit un bond et passa au dessus de la bataille. Kurogane repris aussitôt les adversaires de Shaolan afin de les empêcher de se lancer à sa poursuite après avoir assommé les siens.

_Kurogane : Alors, il est où cet enfoiré de Koryo ?_

_Un homme : Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?_

_Kurogane : Prendre ma revanche et lui régler son compte…_

_Koryo : La petite coquine voulait se cacher dans un placard, alors ?_

_Minagi _(soulagée de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas repérer Sakura)_ : Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?_

_Koryo : Ce à quoi je n'ai pas eu droit la dernière fois…_

_Minagi : Si tu parles du sabre, il n'est pas ici…_

_Koryo : Non, non, non, je ne parlais pas du sabre…_

Il était accompagné par une espèce de grosse brute mesurant près de deux mètre de haut et d'une fille tenant une caméra à la main. Son regard était très noir et elle fixait Minagi à la manière d'une tueuse.

Ils commencèrent tous trois à s'avancer vers elle. Elle ne savait que faire pour riposter face à trois personnes, de plus elle craignait qu'ils ne découvrent Sakura cachée dans le placard.

_Koryo : En fait, ce que je suis venu chercher, c'est toi…_

La fille porta la caméra à son œil et commença à filmer.

_Koryo : Ou, plus précisément, ton joli petit derrière…_

Minagi était effrayée. Et n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. C'est alors qu'elle voulut courir pour leur échapper mais Koryo l'immobilisa aussitôt à l'aide de sa magie. Elle était au sol et ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus…

_Mokona : Par là bas ! Il l'utilise ! L'énergie se fait encore plus ressentir !_

Shaolan se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Mokona. Un lieu précis brillait dans l'obscurité. C'était l'endroit où se trouvait le petit bloc de granit, ce monument qu'ils avaient découvert quelques jours auparavant. Il était à présent complètement fissuré et d'énormes lueurs roses et blanches émanaient de ces craquelures. La plume était donc enfermée dans cette pierre et, malgré la quasi indestructibilité de celle-ci, cherchait à se libérer. Son énergie bien trop puissante et grandissante était compressée à l'intérieur de cette masse qui allait bientôt exploser.

Shaolan décida alors « d'aider » la plume à s'extraire du bloc en lui infligeant un coup d'épée. Il se mit en place et abatis son arme sur la pierre qui se fracassa en mille morceaux. La plume se libéra alors de sa prison et Shaolan la prit entre ses mains.

Au même instant, alors que Koryo exerçait sa magie pour immobiliser Minagi, son pouvoir se stoppa net. Minagi put reprendre aussitôt possession de son corps.

_Koryo : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ! Ca ne fonctionne jamais comme je le souhaite !...Et puis tant pis, on fera sans. Attrape-la !_

L'homme se trouvant juste derrière Koryo se précipita vers Minagi. Elle essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir mais l'homme, malgré sa corpulence impressionnante, était beaucoup trop rapide et se jeta sur elle. Sa force était surhumaine et il n'eut aucun mal à lui maintenir les poignets dans le dos pour l'obliger à faire face à Koryo. La jeune femme à la caméra riait aux éclats et ne manqua pas d'immortaliser la scène.

Malgré tout ce qu'il se passait, Minagi ne cessait de penser à Sakura et espérait de tout cœur que personne ne découvre sa cachette.

_Koryo : Tu vois, pour l'instant ma magie ne fonctionne plus mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'utiliser de gros bras pour t'empêcher de bouger…ils vont m'être bien utiles !_

Il s'approcha de très près afin de lui saisir le visage et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais Minagi, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, lui infligea alors un magistral coup de pieds à l'entrejambe. Koryo devint rouge écarlate et se plia en deux.

_Koryo : Rhaaa ! Salope ! Tu me résistes ?!_

Il se releva brusquement et la frappa au visage. Mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la joue qui était touchée. Le goût du sang se répandis alors dans sa bouche et un filet rouge se mit à couler du coin de ses lèvres. Le coup l'avait étourdie et l'homme qui l'immobilisait lui servait maintenant de pilier. Elle se serait effondrée s'il ne la maintenait pas debout.

_Koryo : Voilà ! Comme ça on est à égalité ! _

Il se tourna alors vers la fille à la caméra.

_Koryo : Bien, maintenant, je veux que tu films tout ce que je vais faire et n'en rate pas une miette, ok ? Et ne cadre pas tout sur moi, je veux surtout que tu la filme, elle._

_Fille : Comptes sur moi !_

De son côté, Sakura était plongée dans le noir et ne pouvait qu'écouter la scène qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre distinctement tout ce qui se disait à l'extérieur mais elle savait pertinemment que Minagi se trouvait dans un grand danger. Enfermée, elle se torturait l'esprit pour trouver une solution à ce qui était en train de se dérouler et espérait de tout son cœur que Shaolan, Fye et Kurogane ne reviennent vite pour sauver Minagi.

Il l'avait enfin trouvée. Il détenait enfin la plume entre ses mains et se précipita rapidement pour porter main forte aux autres. Ils n'étaient plus que deux à affronter Fye et Kurogane. Le samouraï était apparemment très en colère et Shaolan compris vite pourquoi.

_Kurogane : Dis moi où il se cache !_

_Homme : Il faudra me vaincre avant que je ne te dise quoi que ce soit !_

Fye venait d'assommer son dernier adversaire et la bataille ne se déroulait plus qu'entre Kurogane et le dernier homme encore debout. Le reste du combat ne s'éternisa pas puisqu'il utilisa son attaque spéciale pour en venir à bout. L'homme fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres et Kurogane profita de sa position de faiblesse pour l'interroger.

_Kurogane _(saisissant l'homme par le coup)_ : Maintenant tu vas me dire où est Koryo…_

L'homme trouva encore de la force pour rire, un rire étranglé à cause de la pression des mains de Kurogane. Puis il se décida à parler.

_Homme : Il avait une chose importante à faire…_

_Kurogane : Quel genre ?_

_Homme : Finir le travail qu'il avait commencé…_

_Kurogane _(exerçant un peu plus de pression sur son coup)_ : Sois plus clair…_

Soudain, il comprit. Il savait où se trouvait Koryo. Il se redressa brusquement.

_Kurogane : Gamin ! Tu as la plume ?_

_Shaolan : Oui, mais… que se passe-t il ?_

_Kurogane _(ses yeux étaient soudain empli d'une rage profonde)_ : Il est là bas…l'enfoiré !_

_Shaolan _(comprenant ce que cela signifiait)_ : Non…Sakura !_

_Fye : Vite !!_

Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la maison de Minagi, la rage au ventre et espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard…

Koryo saisi les épaules de Minagi et commença par embrasser son coup tout en caressant son dos. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, maintenu par la brute et encore étourdie par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. La respiration de Koryo était haletante et il ressentait un immense plaisir au contacte de la peau de Minagi sur ses mains. Il déchira d'une facilité déconcertante le pull de la jeune femme avant de passer entièrement ses mains sous son débardeur. Elle commença à se débattre, reprenant ses esprits.

La fille à la caméra tournait tout autour de la « scène » et filmait l'action sous différents angles.

Koryo faisait violemment balader ses mains sur le corps de Minagi qui se débattait maintenant de plus en plus fort. Elle finit par lui assainir un coup de tête et Koryo n'apprécia pas du tout. Il était maintenant plus qu'agacé de voir à quel point elle lui résistait. Il se colla soudain à elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses omoplates puis exerça une pression avec ses ongles et les fit descendre le long du dos de Minagi jusqu'aux hanches, faisant apparaître d'horribles griffures. Elle cria de douleur et sentit le sang se coller au contacte des vêtements de son tortionnaire.

Pendant cet acte, le visage de Koryo se déforma pour hurler.

_Koryo : LAISSES-TOI FAIRE !!_

Il fut soudain comme parcouru de spasmes et son corps tout entier se pris de tremblement alors qu'il entreprenait de déboutonner le pantalon de la jeune femme. Le visage de Minagi était empli de larmes de douleur qui se mêlaient au sang coulant de sa bouche. Elle tremblait elle aussi et était presque incapable de bouger alors que Koryo faisait glisser sa main pour toucher son intimité. C'était l'excitation qui le mettait dans cet état de transe. Lorsque cette main entra en contacte avec l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, Koryo poussa un long soupir de satisfaction et commença alors à déboutonner son propre pantalon pour accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu. Minagi était alors paralyser de frayeur et essayait tout de même de rassembler ses pensées pour pouvoir agir lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Soudain, une voix inconnue raisonna à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Voix : Koryo ! Il y a urgence ! Ils reviennent !_

_Koryo : Quoi ?! Nan pas maintenant !_

Visiblement très énervé, il cessa rapidement l'attouchement qu'il faisait subir à la jeune femme et ordonna aux deux autres personnes de s'enfuir avec lui. Minagi tomba à genoux lorsque l'homme desserra son étreinte et resta immobile alors que la jeune fille à la caméra faisait une dernière prise de vue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Le silence s'installa. Minagi resta immobilisée quelques instants, choquée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Ils devaient forcément être manipulé, c'était impossible autrement.

Elle attrapa le pull déchiré à côté d'elle et reboutonna son pantalon encore tremblante. Elle ne voulait pas que les garçons découvrent ce que Koryo avait voulu lui faire subir. Selon elle, rien ne s'était passé alors à quoi bon le leur dire ? Elle serait maintenant le vêtement déchiré contre elle et voulu se relever quand Shaolan suivi de Kurogane et de Fye firent leur entrée.

Ils furent tous trois choqué de voire Minagi seule et blessée au fond de la pièce.

Fye et Kurogane se précipitèrent sur elle alors que Mokona avait senti la présence de Sakura dans le placard.

_Fye _(aidant Minagi à se relever)_ : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Minagi : … Ils vous cherchaient._

_Fye _(très énervé)_ : Il t'a encore frappée ! Mon dieu, ton dos !_

_Minagi : Ils voulaient que je leur dise où vous étiez…_

_Fye : Il t'a torturé !_

Kurogane assistait à la scène sans rien dire car il avait absolument tout compris. Koryo savait que Minagi se retrouverait seule ce soir et il avait tout prévu pour les retenir à la cabane de bois. Le samouraï avait très bien saisi ses intentions et savait ce qu'il avait tenté de faire ce soir à la jeune femme. Une immense rage monta en lui…

Shaolan serrait sa princesse dans ses bras alors que celle-ci découvrait en même temps l'état de Minagi. Elle était désemparée de n'avoir rien pu faire. Elle s'approcha d'elle, les larmes coulant de ses joues puis la serra dans ses bras.

_Sakura : Merci…mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? J'aurais voulu t'aider !_

_Minagi : Et moi je ne voulait pas qu'il te fasse du mal…s'il t'étais arrivé quelques choses, je m'en serrais voulu toute ma vie…_

_Sakura : Mais à deux on aurait pu se défendre !_

_Minagi _(souriante)_ : Shaolan m'en aurait voulu si je les avais laissé te frapper…_

_Shaolan : Ne raconte pas de bêtises…mais merci d'avoir protégée Sakura._

Il montra alors la plume à Sakura.

_Shaolan : Je l'ai retrouvée !_

_Sakura _(retrouvant le sourire)_ : Oh ! Shaolan !_

Il s'approcha et la lui rendit. L'instant d'après, elle fut plongée dans un profond sommeil. Minagi était émerveillée de ce qui venait de se passer et était heureuse pour Sakura. Alors que Shaolan allongeait la princesse sur le canapé, Minagi s'aperçu du trouble de Kurogane.

_Kurogane : Maintenant tu vas pouvoir nous dire la vérité ? Ce qu'il voulait réellement ?_

_Minagi : Je l'ai déjà dis, ils vous cherchaient…_

_Fye : Ils ?_

_Minagi : Ils étaient trois, Koryo, un homme très grand et très musclé, et une femme… _

_Shaolan : Je pense que la plume était la cause de tous les problèmes. Elle était à l'intérieur de la pierre qui se trouvait derrière la cabane. Elle était complètement fissurée et beaucoup d'énergie s'en dégageait._

_Fye : Mais pourquoi on ne l'a pas senti la première fois ?_

_Shaolan : Parce qu'elle était encore totalement enfermée et que l'on ne pouvait la sentir que lorsque Koryo sen servait._

_Fye : Comment a-t-il pu découvrir son existence ?_

_Minagi : J'ai une explication. La grand-mère de Koryo pratique la magie, c'était une grande amie de ma grand-mère et je crois que, lui, a hériter de ce don. Depuis peu, il passait tout son temps libre dans cette cabane et…_

_Fye : …il a finit par capter les ondes qu'émettait la plume._

_Shaolan : Et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de sortir du bloc de granit, elle a complètement altérer ses pensées, sa volonté et ses actes._

_Minagi :…tout s'explique…mais, et les autres ? Il les manipulait lui-même ou c'était la plume ?_

_Shaolan : Je ne sais pas mais, ce qui est sûre, c'est que sans la plume, ils devraient tous reprendre leur état normal._

_Minagi : Je l'espère…_

Elle était heureuse que tout se termine enfin. Elle ressentait une grande douleur dans le dos et Fye lui proposa de l'aide pour désinfecter les plaies. Avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain, elle voulu porter son regard sur Kurogane mais fut très surprise quand elle s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus là.

_Minagi : Où est Kurogane ?_

Fye se retourna et vit lui aussi que le samouraï n'était plus là.

_Shaolan : …il était encore là il y a un instant._

_Minagi : Il n'est quand même pas… ?_

Soudain, elle comprit. Il n'avait pas cru à son histoire et il était parti à la recherche de Koryo pour lui faire subir sa vengeance. Elle craignait le pire car elle savait que Kurogane était capable de tuer. Maintenant que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, elle devait l'en empêcher…

**Fin du septième chapitre**


	8. Chapter 8

**° Vengeance °**

Elle courait. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Pourquoi voulait il faire ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même : sa froideur, son indifférence…

_« - Finalement, est-ce qu'il tient un peu à moi ? » _

_« - Sinon, pourquoi cette envie soudaine de vengeance ? »_

Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir, elle était exténuée. Cette soirée avait été plus que mouvementée pour elle. Elle s'arrêta, impossible de continuer. Elle ressentie une vive douleur au ventre, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle essaya de se calmer mais la tête lui tournait. Elle tituba, n'ayant aucun mur auquel s'appuyer. Elle allait tomber lorsque quelqu'un la rattrapa.

C'était Fye. Il l'avait suivi dans sa course car il était inquiet pour elle mais aussi pour Kurogane… Il connaissait le sort qu'on lui avait jeté et il espérait que le samouraï ne commettrait pas l'irréparable.

_Minagi : Fye ?_

_Fye : C'est pas la super forme on dirait ? Ca va aller ?_

_Minagi : Oui. Il faut qu'on le retrouve, il est sûrement à cette cabane. _

Il l'aida à se relever puis ils prirent tous deux la direction de la maisonnette en espérant pouvoir raisonner Kurogane avant qu'il ne commette une erreur…

Un homme vêtu de noir se tenait devant la fenêtre, à l'extérieur de la maison en bois. Un autre se trouvait à l'intérieur, assis confortablement dans un divan en charmante compagnie. Ils visionnaient tous deux d'étranges images sur un écran. L'homme en noir reconnu les personnes présente à l'écran, surtout une en particulier. A cette vision, son visage se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent et sa main droite agrippa son sabre. Il pouvait lire la satisfaction sur le visage de l'homme à l'intérieur, la femme à côté de lui gloussait apparemment très fière de ce qu'elle avait filmé.

Les images défilaient. On pouvait y voire une jeune femme, fermement maintenue par un homme de grande taille et très fort, un autre, apparemment très intéressé par cette femme, voulait vraisemblablement assouvir ses envies. Alors que celle-ci se débattait inutilement, l'homme déchira le haut de ses vêtements faisant presque apparaître ses atouts féminins avant de lui assainir un violent coup de poing qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

A cette vision, l'homme en noir fut envahit d'une vague de fureur et son visage se crispa encore plus. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…mais c'était sans savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir par la suite.

A l'écran, la jeune femme ne se débattait plus, elle avait repris légèrement ses esprits et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues se mêlant au sang provenant de la blessure reçue quelques secondes auparavant. L'agresseur, qui était de plus en plus excité à l'idée d'assouvir ses désirs avec cette femme, venait de dégrafer son pantalon avant d'entreprendre de déboutonner celui de la jeune fille.

La fureur et la colère faisaient maintenant presque trembler l'homme en noir à la fenêtre. Les images continuaient de défiler et représentaient maintenant l'agresseur, plus connu sous le nom de Koryo, faisant glisser sa main sur le bas ventre de la jeune femme avant d'atteindre totalement son intimité. Cette vue fit crier de joie l'homme et la femme à l'intérieur de la maison. Il brandissait cette main qui avait osé pénétrer le sanctuaire interdit de la jeune femme.

A l'extérieur, excédé par tant d'arrogance, Kurogane saisi fermement son katana, le sorti de son fourreau, recula de quelques pas et abatis sa plus puissante attaque sur la maison dont la moitié vola en éclat. A l'intérieur, la surprise et la stupeur envahis Koryo et la fille. Celle-ci s'approcha du samouraï en hurlant, en l'insultant pour avoir détruit leur repère, mais Kurogane n'en écouta pas d'avantage et la projeta violemment au sol d'un revers de main.

Koryo : Espèce de lâche…tu t'en prends aux femmes maintenant ?

Kurogane se rua sur lui et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

Kurogane : T'es plutôt mal placé pour me dire ça, sale enflure.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase les dents serrées, le visage crispé par la colère qui fit frémir de peur Koryo. Mais ce dernier ne perdit pas son arrogance malgré le sabre pointé sur son coeur.

Koryo : T'es jaloux c'est ça ? Avec moi elle s'est laissée faire et pas avec toi.

Kurogane (un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage) : Ferme ta grande gueule…

Koryo : J'ai vu juste c'est ça ? (Il se rapprocha, pour chuchoter à son oreille) Ne t'inquiètes pas, une pute comme elle je peux la partager…

Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil…ce geste lui causera sa propre perte. Soudain son visage changea, se contracta. Il se déforma par la douleur. Le sabre de Kurogane venait de le transpercer, le traversant de part en part avant de se loger dans le mur. Le samouraï avait mit tellement de force dans son geste que l'arme entra de plusieurs centimètres dans la paroi.

Son organe vital était touché et la vie s'échappait petit à petit de son corps avant de disparaître totalement.

Kurogane, lui, resta immobile face à ce corps sans vie, le visage sombre et la respiration saccadée.

Derrière lui, Minagi et Fye arrivèrent. Ils ne crurent pas au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Fye : Kuro-sama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kurogane ne répondit pas. Il saisi son katana, toujours figé dans le corps et le mur. Le cadavre de Koryo glissa contre la cloison puis tomba au sol.

Il recula de quelques pas, affichant un étrange comportement. Il était voûté en avant, les poings serrés, laissant traîner la pointe de son katana sur le sol mais aussi et surtout il était enveloppé par une étrange aura. Une étrange vapeur lumineuse s'échappait de son corps.

Fye comprit ce qu'il se passait mais ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver par la suite. Minagi se dirigea alors vers Kurogane malgré la rétention du magicien. En s'avançant elle découvrait le corps de Koryo, la maison détruite mais aussi la télévision affichant une image figée quelle reconnue tout de suite. Elle comprit à cet instant que Kurogane avait vu la vidéo…une grande détresse l'envahit alors.

°POV Kurogane°

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Presque à terre ? Je comprend rien, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Quelque chose essaie de s'échapper de mon corps et je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher…

Putain, c'est douloureux, très douloureux.

Je ne tiens plus debout. Bordel ! Et je me retrouve comme ça, un genou à terre ?? Cette position est celle d'un lâche qui renonce au combat…c'est pas moi, c'est pas moi du tout !

…j'arrive à peine à respirer…

Elle s'approche.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'approche. Elle ne doit pas me voire comme ça…

Kurogane : VA-T-EN !!

°POV Normal°

Kurogane ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cette état, comme un moins que rien, terrassé.

Mais, soudain, la douleur se fit plus intense et son poing s'abattis alors sur le sol accompagné par un cri déchirant qu'il ne put réprimer.

Le voyant ainsi, Minagi se mit à pleurer. Elle était alors persuadée être en train d'assister à la mort de Kurogane et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la repoussait une nouvelle fois.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se précipita tout de même sur lui. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il la repoussa très violemment, la projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

C'est à cet instant que la douleur arriva à son paroxysme et ce qui devait sortir de son corps s'extirpa enfin, incarné par une lueur vaporeuse, avant de disparaître totalement dans l'obscurité du ciel, comme attiré par la lumière de la lune.

Kurogane tomba alors au sol, inconscient.

Le sort venait de s'abattre sur lui. Celui de la princesse Tomoyo.

Il ne devait plus tuer mais les circonstances l'en avaient contraint et il récoltait maintenant les fruits de son arrogance et de son esprit vengeur.

Minagi, encore consciente malgré le coup qu'elle avait reçu mais totalement immobilisée, avait assistée à cette scène, et avait ressenti un énorme pincement au cœur en voyant Kurogane s'effondrer sous ses yeux et ne comprenait pas du tout son geste. Pourquoi l'avait il repoussé comme il l'avait fait ? La déception et la tristesse l'avait totalement envahit avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Shaolan venait d'arriver et avait assister à cette dernière scène totalement incompréhensible pour lui. Heureusement Fye était là pour maîtriser la situation.

Fye : Occupe-toi de Kurogane. Il faut qu'on les ramène à la maison.

Shaolan : D'accord, mais que s'est-il passé ??

Fye : Pas maintenant, il faut se dépêcher !

Shaolan issa le corps inerte de Kurogane sur son dos et aperçu le cadavre de Koryo gisant quelques mètres plus loin. Il comprit que Kurogane lui avait fait subir sa vengeance… S'il en était arrivé là, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison…mais tout de même…qu'elle était cette raison ?

Fye prit Minagi dans ses bras avant de prendre rapidement la direction de sa maison. Shaolan le suivait silencieusement, n'osant parler face à l'air inquiet qu'affichait Fye.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison. Mokona cria de frayeur en voyant Kurogane, inconscient sur le dos du jeune homme. Shaolan le plaça sur le divan et Fye installa Minagi dans un des grands fauteuils.

Fye : Bon, maintenant il faut faire vite. On va retourner sur les lieux avant que quelqu'un ne découvre ce qu'il s'est passé…

Shaolan : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Fye : Il faut faire disparaître le corps.

Shaolan : Quoi ?! T'es malade ?

Fye : T'as une autre solution ? Il faut faire quelque chose à tout prix, cet abruti nous a foutu dans la merde jusqu'au coup ! Et le pire, c'est qu'a cause de lui, c'est Minagi qui va en subir toutes les conséquences ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut nettoyer les lieux du crime… Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à réfléchir le beau ténébreux !

Shaolan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Fye s'énerver à ce point, et après Kurogane en plus ! C'était invraisemblable…le monde à l'envers…

Il était régi par une telle fureur qu'il avait du mal à le reconnaître. En fait, il était très déçu. Déçu de s'apercevoir que, celui qu'il considère comme son ami malgré les apparences, ait pu perdre autant ses moyens et ne pas réfléchir du tout aux conséquences de ses actes. Et, qui plus est, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait osé lever la main sur Minagi. Il l'avait frappée avec une telle force, c'était impensable…

Une chose était certaine, dès son réveil, il ne lui laissera pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

°Fin du chapitre°


	9. Chapter 9

° Réveil °

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux… Et cette impression que son crâne allait exploser était presque insupportable. C'était comme s'il avait bu tout l'alcool de la terre et qu'était maintenant venu l'heure du réveil…

POV Kurogane

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ?

J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le canapé… j'arrive pas à bouger…on m'a drogué ou quoi ??

Y'a quelqu'un dans le fauteuil à côté de moi…

… … Ca y est, ça me revient… … …

Tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, putain … …cet enflure…à eu ce qu'il méritait…

Rhaa, ma tête…

POV normal

Il se rendormi, terrassé par la douleur et la fatigue.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Minagi d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa joue lui faisait atrocement mal et avec cette douleur, les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé revinrent en un éclair.

POV Minagi

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il…tué ? Je ne voulais surtout pas en arriver là…je ne l'avais même pas envisagé !

Tout c'était arrangé, la plume a était neutralisée, alors…pourquoi tout gâcher ?

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Cette lueur…qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ca l'a écrasé…c'était comme s'il était possédé.

Pourquoi me repousser comme ça ? Je voulais juste…l'aider. Même si je sais que je n'aurais pas été d'un grand secours…

Peut-être qu'en fait il ne me supporte pas…et que je me suis fait des illusions en pensant à lui comme je l'ai fait. En fait, il a juste assouvi ses envies de violence envers Koryo, sûrement parce qu'il ne le supportait pas…

Oui…c'est ça…

J'avais senti que c'était quelqu'un de violent, mais il m'avait montré des facettes de lui qui me faisait penser que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Apparemment, je me suis trompée…

J'ai tout compris…je ne suis vraiment qu'une pauvre imbécile.

POV normal

Elle tourna la tête et le vit, endormi. Il avait l'air mal en point et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, sous l'effet de la colère, qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait…

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la chambre, elle voulait s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne se réveil. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Sakura et Mokona. Celui-ci avait raconté à la princesse, lors de son réveil, ce qu'il avait vu et elle voulu savoir comment Minagi allait, ainsi que Kurogane.

Elle eut l'air plutôt effrayé lorsqu'elle vit la plaie rouge au coin de la bouche de Minagi. Résultat de l'excès de violence du samouraï.

Sakura : Mon dieu, tu as un nouveau bleu ! Il t'a encore frappée ? Il ne fallait pas y retourner, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Minagi : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

Sakura : Comment ça ?

Minagi : Ce n'est pas…Koryo, qui m'a fait ce nouvel hématome. C'est…Kurogane.

Sakura n'y croyait pas et fut plus que surprise…elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Mokona aussi était sous le choc. Sakura ressenti une grande tristesse car elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elles avaient eu toutes les deux. Elle avait senti à ce moment là les sentiments très confus qu'éprouvait Minagi envers Kurogane.

Sakura : Pourquoi ?...pourquoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

Minagi : Je ne sais pas et…je crois que je n'ai pas envi de savoir.

Sakura : …

Minagi : Il a fait trop de choses incompréhensibles pour moi en très peu de temps.

Mokona : Explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Minagi : Vous êtes sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Sakura et Mokona acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils retournèrent alors tous les trois dans la chambre et prirent place sur le lit, mokona sur les genoux de Minagi afin de la réconforter, un peu…

Minagi : Après que tu ais reçu ta plume, il avait disparu. Alors je lui ais couru après. Je savais qu'il avait pris la direction de la forêt. En chemin j'ai pris du retard car je me suis sentie mal…heureusement que Fye m'avait suivi…

Sakura : Fye-san est très protecteur et attentionné…

Minagi (elle fit un léger sourire) : C'est vrai… (elle reprit son air grave)… Lorsque je suis arrivée il était déjà trop tard…il l'avait déjà tué.

Sakura eut du mal à y croire sur le moment mais Mokona eut une réaction très étrange…

Mokona : Il est fou ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et le sort qui pèse sur lui, il n'y pensait plus ou quoi ??

Minagi et Sakura (très étonnées) : Quoi ? Quel sort ?

Mokona : La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort…je suppose que c'est la princesse de son pays qui en est à l'origine.

Sakura : Et il consiste en quoi ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

Mokona : En fait, seul Fye et moi le savions. Grâce à nos pouvoirs magiques. C'est un sort qui est sensé, en quelques sorte, l'empêcher de tuer. Il ne l'en empêche pas physiquement mais s'il tue quelqu'un, sa force s'en verra réduite.

Minagi : Alors…c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mokona : Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Minagi : Après l'avoir tué, son comportement était étrange, il était comme écrasé par quelque chose d'invisible…puis il s'est effondré…

Mokona : Alors le sort s'est abattu sur lui…à cause de son acte, il a perdu une partie de sa force…pourquoi en est-il arrivé là ?

Minagi :…il…a vu des images, celles filmées par cette fille lorsqu'il son venu ici…

Mokona : Alors, il a tout vu…

Sakura : Il n'a pas pu le supporter. C'est pour ça qu'il… … Mais, pourquoi il t'a frappé ?

Minagi : Je me suis approchée de lui alors qu'il s'effondrait…il…m'a hurlé dessus pour ne pas que j'approche…mais…j'avançait quand même et là…il m'a repoussé violemment…

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue meurtrie et fit une légère grimace de douleur à ce contacte. Sakura ne savait que dire, elle savait que Kurogane était quelqu'un d'assez violent, mais c'était, jusqu'à présent, envers ses ennemis. Jamais elle ne l'avait connu sous cet angle…

Mokona grimpa sur l'épaule de Minagi et la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait la rassurer.

Mokona : Tu sais, moi, je crois qu'en fait Kurogane a voulu te protéger.

Minagi : Et bien, … c'est raté.

Mokona : Je ne veux pas te dire qu'il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait, mais s'il l'a tué c'est qu'il a senti que Koryo avait encore l'intention de te faire du mal.

Minagi : Mais…

Mokona : …il l'a fait tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Moi je pense qu'il n'a fait que penser à toi tout le temps.

A ces mots Minagi avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas une chose…

Minagi : Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'a-t-il frappée ?

Mokona : Je crois très sincèrement qu'il ne savait pas si ce sort pouvait être dangereux envers les autres lorsqu'il est actif. Quand tu t'es approchée, il ne voulait pas que tu sois blessée à cause de ça…il n'a peut-être pas mesuré sa force à ce moment là. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas te frapper.

Minagi : J'ai du mal à y croire…

Sakura : Mokona a raison…Kurogane-san n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Minagi : Ecoutez, je me sens très fatiguée…je vais aller me coucher.

Sakura : Bon… d'accord, repose toi bien.

Ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant Minagi seule comme elle le souhaitait.

° Fin du chapitre°


	10. Chapter 10

° Colère°

Il était réveillé mais n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait bien, ou plutôt mieux. Les douleurs ressenties durant la nuit avaient disparu et il était confortablement installé. Il ne voulait pas bouger pour ne pas troubler son bien être. Un bien être plutôt aléatoire ces derniers temps.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il faisait plutôt sombre. La pluie commençait à battre fortement sur les vitres et le vent soufflait, un orage se préparait.

Il se redressa pour se mettre assis. Sa tête ne lui tournait plus…le malaise était passé. Les souvenirs purent alors lui revenir plus facilement.

Il se souvint de tout. Et après avoir vu défiler quelques images fortes, une phrase arriva à son esprit « Putain… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Au même instant, il se rendit compte qu'une personne se trouvait à côté de lui.

Fye : Ca y est, tu te réveilles ?

Kurogane ne voulait pas regarder dans sa direction, il ne voulait pas que Fye devine son trouble, ce serait une preuve de faiblesse. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre, c'était un de ses incessants et insupportables sarcasmes que le blond avait l'habitude de déblatérer à longueur de journée.

Fye : Ca va ? Tu t'es bien reposé ?

Kurogane trouvait qu'il y avait comme une pointe d'agressivité peu ordinaire dans le ton de Fye. Il n'y prêta aucune attention et continua de regarder dans une autre direction. A cet, instant, il ne savait pourquoi, il était mal à l'aise.

Fye : Tu as pu réfléchir à l'énorme connerie que tu as commise ? Espèce d'abruti !

Fye était en train d'exprimer toute son agressivité sans aucune retenue. Le ninja fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia sa dignité et tourna finalement le regard vers celui que le calme et la naïveté incarnait auparavant.

Le magicien s'était maintenant levé et semblait être maintenant aux mains d'une colère noire.

Fye : Tu croyais quoi en faisant ce que tu as fait ? La venger ? La protéger ? Si tu avais réfléchi cinq minutes tu aurais peut-être compris que c'était complètement inutile et surtout complètement idiot et dénué de sens de faire ce que tu as fais !

Kurogane : Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir me faire la morale. Alors garde tes belles paroles et ferme-la.

Il se leva et commença à prendre la direction de la sortie, sentant comme une pression monter en lui.

Fye : Si tu veux savoir, tu as complètement foutu sa vie en l'air ! Tu n'es pas dans ton monde et tu ne peux pas tuer les gens comme tu le faisais chez toi ! Ici, en tuant Koryo, tu as oublié qu'il y aurait une enquête et que beaucoup d'indices mèneraient jusqu'à nous.

Kurogane stoppa et écouta Fye

Fye : J'ai visé juste hein ? … Autre chose, ce n'est pas notre monde, on ne peut rien contre nous, donc, la coupable, ce sera forcément Minagi.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

Fye : On t'a vu sous ton vrai visage, maintenant je sais que tu ne vaux rien…c'est minable et pathétique en même temps.

A ces paroles, Kurogane explosa de rage.

Kurogane : FERME-LA ! Tu crois que c'était si simple ?! Tu n'étais pas à ma place ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu ! Moi, j'ai vu les images…et ça m'a suffit. Cette pourriture devait disparaître de la surface de cette terre !

Fye : De quoi tu parles ? Qu'elles images ?

Fye n'était pas au courant de l'existence de la vidéo. Kurogane ne répondit pas. Le mage était toujours excédé par le comportement de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il continua donc à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

Fye : Et toi qui sais toujours faire la morale aux personnes qui renoncent trop facilement à la vie ou qui décide de ne plus lutter. A ces gens là, tu sais leur montrer à quel point tu exècre leur comportement. Et toi ? Tu n'hésite même pas à renoncer à ta force (ce qui équivaut à ta vie !) en tuant une personne qui te contrarie !

Kurogane (le regard noir) : Je crois pas que le terme « contrarié » soit approprié…et croyait t'avoir dit de te la fermer.

Fye : Je ne la fermerais pas avant de te faire comprendre la gravité de ton acte. Je crois que tu n'as pas saisie que, à cause de toi et ta stupidité, tu as anéantie la vie de Minagi !

Fye s'était avancé à grand pas vers Kurogane pour lui faire face. Il se tenait maintenant devant lui, le regard empli de colère. Le ninja cru même déceler une pointe de haine. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le mage blond dans un tel état de fureur. Il savait qu'il avait fait une « belle connerie », et il n'avait aucune idée de la solution qu'il pouvait y apporter.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître et, surtout, il avait encore plus de difficultés à reconnaître que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Minagi y étaient pour quelque chose.

Fye le fixait toujours avec beaucoup de mépris dans les yeux. Excédé par ses reproches et son attitude, le ninja l'empoigna par le col de la chemise sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

C'est à cet instant que Minagi entra dans la pièce.

Minagi : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Déstabilisé, Kurogane lâcha son emprise alors que Fye ne le quittait toujours pas du regard.

Minagi : Tu comptes…t'en prendre à chacun d'entre nous ?

Kurogane : Je ne m'en prenais pas à lui…il m'a cherché c'est tout…

Minagi : ok…j'ai compris…apparemment il te faut peu de chose pour te laisser penser qu'on te cherche. En d'autre terme, on te « trouve » facilement à ce que j'ai pu comprendre…C'est bien la seule chose que j'ai comprise chez toi…

Kurogane ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il remarqua la marque qu'elle possédait au coin de la bouche. C'était à cause de lui, il avait du mal à se remettre dans la situation et à comprendre pourquoi il s'était emporté aussi violemment envers elle.

Jamais il n'aurait eu l'intention de lui faire de mal et il comprenait que maintenant elle puisse lui en vouloir…

Il la regarda. Une sensation étrange envahit sa tête et son corps. Une sensation que jamais il n'avait ressenti aussi fortement. Son estomac se noua.

Minagi redressa son visage et son regard croisa celui de Kurogane l'espace de deux petites secondes avant de le détourner et le fixer sur un point imaginaire par la fenêtre.

Il quitta la pièce après avoir regardé avec insistance la jeune fille restée immobile face à cette fenêtre, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il regrettait. Il tourna les talons sans adresser un regard à Fye.

La porte claqua.

Minagie s'assit dans un fauteuil. Son visage était fatigué et son expression anxieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Minagi : Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Fye : Pour le moment rien. Shaolan et moi, nous nous sommes débrouillés pour « nettoyer » la scène du crime. Donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que la police remonte les traces jusque nous. Il faut que tu te détendes…

Minagi : Tu as raison…

Fye : Et si quelqu'un vient t'interroger (on ne sait jamais) tu n'es au courant de rien, OK ?

Minagi : D'accord.

Fye : Je suis désolé de tout ce qui est arrivé…c'est entièrement de notre faute.

Minagi : Non, pas du tout. Vous êtes venu pour m'aider, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que ce serait plus compliqué que prévu…vous avez fait de votre mieux.

Fye : Si seulement cette espèce de… (il se reprit)…n'avait pas joué au superman, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Minagi : J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi il à fait tout ca…

Fye : Je crois bien qu'il a une personnalité au moins aussi difficile à cerner que la mienne .

Il avait dit cela pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais il savait qu'il y avait une grande part de vérité dans cette phrase.

Minagi eut un petit sourire. Elle était un peu perdue, ses pensées s'entrecroisaient beaucoup et Kurogane y prenait la majorité de la place. Elle décida donc de s'isoler quelques temps dans sa chambre pour y faire le point.

Kurogane, lui, était allé s'isolé dans un coin éloigné du jardin. Il s'assit contre un arbre malgré la pluie qui tombait et essaya de méditer mais ne parvint pas du tout à se concentrer. Minagi et ce qu'il lui avait fait occupait toutes ses pensées.

°POV Kurogane°

" Pourquoi ? J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ? Comme si c'était pas suffisant de prendre une partie de ma force, il faut en plus que je perde la faculté de contrôler mon corps ?! … Et voilà le résultat ! "

Au même instant, assise sur son lit, la jeune fille se torturait elle aussi l'esprit pour comprendre…

°POV Minagi°

" …ça fait mal…très mal…pourtant je commençais sérieusement à aimer sa compagnie, sa personnalité, son charisme. Des sentiments forts commençaient à naître en moi et j'aimais ça… "

"En plus, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appréciait aussi…j'ai sentie son regard se poser plusieurs fois sur moi…"

" Alors pourquoi …?"

" D'abord il me fait subir l'ignorance…ensuite c'est sa violence qui s'abat sur moi…"

" Moi qui voulais l'aider plus que tout autre chose "

" Ce n'est plus possible…même s'il m'attire toujours, je crois que…maintenant…j'ai _peur_ "

" Finalement, je ne _te_ connais pas du tout…Fye à raison…"

" Toi qui es fort comme un rock…je en suis qu'une poupée de chiffon à côté de toi et même si je m'efforce à penser que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, et que cette « transformation » te faisait perdre la raison … je ne peux qu'appréhender qu'une nouvelle fois tu me repousse comme tu l'as fait… "


	11. Chapter 11

            Un bruit.

Un bruit léger, comme un crépitement.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle comprit qu'il pleuvait toujours.

Elle tourna le regard vers son réveil. 00h13. Elle s'était endormie finalement, fatiguée par les larmes qu'elle avait versée et par les sanglots qui avaient parcouru son corps pendant deux longues heures. Après tout cela, ses yeux étaient encore gonflés et rougis, et sa gorge avait gardée comme le soupçon d'un sanglot qui ne serait pas totalement sorti…

Mais c'était fini, elle ne pleurerait plus, en tous cas pas ce soir, car elle avait trouvée une solution. La solution qui réparerait sa faute. Cette faute était la raison de sa tristesse. Tout était uniquement de sa faute.

« Si seulement je n'avais pas fait appel à Yûko… »

« Si seulement je n'avais pas été si prétentieuse à vouloir changer la tournure que ce monde prenait…jamais je ne les aurais mêlés à toute cette histoire.»

« A cause de moi _il_ a perdu quelque chose de précieux… »

« Mais, avec des ″si″, comme on dit, on referait le monde et c'est impossible, mais j'ai la solution pour calmer toute cette histoire ».

Minagi se leva de son lit avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. La lune brillait très fort malgré la longue pluie qui se déversait.

Elle distinguait très bien le jardin et aperçu une silhouette sombre à moitié dissimulée derrière un arbre. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille : de larges épaules, un dos massif, légèrement voûté en avant.

Pourquoi était-il là ? et depuis quand ? Peut-être était-il en train de réfléchir, tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt ?

Elle devait alors se dépêcher avant que lui-même ne prenne une décision. Elle devait accomplir ce qu'elle avait jugé de mieux pour tout le monde pendant que le calme régnait encore dans la maison. Elle se saisit d'un manteau de pluie et quitta la pièce.

            Kurogane avait ressassé tous les événements passés depuis leur arrivée chez Minagi. Après réflexion, lui-même jugea son comportement de grotesque. Jamais de sa vie, aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait fait preuve d'aussi peu de sang froid. Il s'était laissé envahir par ses sentiments et c'était une grave erreur pour un ninja de son rang.

            Il avait donc prit une décision et il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il avait décidé de formuler un souhait à la Sorcière des Dimensions afin de faire en sorte d'arranger les problèmes qu'il avait causé.

            Il pensait qu'un sortilège d'oubli, ou un ″truc du genre″ suffirait à tout résoudre. ″Avec toutes les capacités qu'elle possède, elle sera bien capable de faire ça cette foutue sorcière… et peu importe ce qu'elle me demandera en échange…″

            Il se leva brusquement et prit la direction de la maison bien décidé à trouver Mokona afin de mettre en œuvre son plan immédiatement, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Il entra dans le salon, voyant la lumière allumée et trouva Fye, debout, face à la table, tenant un bout de papier sur lequel avait été écrites quelques phrases : « Je m'excuse de me volatiliser sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir mais je n'ai pas le choix. Fye pensera sûrement le contraire mais je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui arrive. Après avoir lu ce mot, je vous conseil de repartir immédiatement dans le monde suivant car la maison risque d'être prise d'assaut par la police. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir imposé tout cela mais mes erreurs seront réparées. Je suis tout de même heureuse de vous avoir connu.

Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

                                                                       _Minagi__ »_

Fye : C'est pas vrai ! Elle est folle ?! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser cogiter toute seule !

Shaolan (qui venait 'entrer dans la pièce suivi de Sakura) : Fye-san ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Kurogane lui aussi était entré et s'attendait au pire en voyant la mine affolée du magicien.

Fye : Elle est allée se dénoncer.

Kurogane : Quoi ?!

Shaolan : Du calme, ils ne la croiront jamais. Ces hommes ne sont pas bêtes au point de penser qu'une fille comme elle ait pu tuer et même cacher le corps d'un homme.

Fye : …

Shaolan : Et puis, il n'y a aucune preuve donc elle ne sera pas prise au sérieux.

Fye : Il y a ses empreintes autour de la cabane…

Kurogane : …et la vidéo.

Shaolan : ??

Fye : Quelle vidéo ?

Kurogane : Celle de l'agression qui a eut lieu ici…

Sakura, qui n'avait pu qu'observer impuissante cette agression à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte du placard dans lequel elle était cachée, eut comme un choc électrique à l'idée que Kurogane ait pu voir ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit là.

Sakura : …c'est vrai qu'il y avait une fille bizarre avec les deux hommes…elle avait un appareil à la main.

Kurogane : En tous cas j'en ai vu assez pour comprendre que cette enflure ne méritait plus de vivre.

            En observant le ninja, Fye pu comprendre pourquoi il avait eu ce geste meurtrier. Ce qu'il avait vu avait dû le rendre fou de rage. Lui-même aurait pu avoir des envies de vengeance dans une telle situation.

La colère de Fye envers Kurogane s'apaisa en partie mais il ne pouvait toujours pas totalement l'excuser.

Fye : Il faut faire quelque chose et vite…

            Mais il était déjà trop tard car quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte.

« - Police ! Ouvrez ! »

            Minagi avançait dans cette allée sombre. Elle apercevait au loin une lueur bleue qui tournoyait dans la nuit : un gyrophare. Elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement les voix de plusieurs hommes qui se mélangeaient dans de vives conversations.

            Arrivée sur les lieux, elle décida de se diriger vers le premier policier qu'elle croiserait pour lui faire ses aveux.

Le premier qu'elle croisa devait être d'un grade supérieur car il semblait donner des ordres et son uniforme était légèrement différent des autres. Elle espéra alors qu'il soit clément et compréhensible.

            Malheureusement tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'il se retourna. Elle pu le reconnaître aussitôt.

Cet homme, elle l'avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois. Il accompagnait souvent Koryo dans les différents « coups » qu'il entreprenait. Elle avait en face d'elle le complice numéro « un » de Koryo, celui qui faisait en sorte qu'aucune affaire de vol ou d'agression ne remonte aux oreilles des personnes influantes, ces personnes qui auraient pu tout résoudre…

L'homme : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Minagi : heu…non, je…

L'homme (son visage exprimant le dégoût) : Je le savais que c'était toi ! Ta conscience te torture, c'est ça ?

Minagi prit peur et voulu finalement faire demi tour. Elle aurait pensée pouvoir se dénoncer et être emmenée au poste de police et tout se serait enchaîné normalement. Mais là, elle s'aperçu que rien ne se passerait comme prévu.

Minagi : Non, je voulais juste…

L'homme (ne la laissant pas s'exprimer) : ça suffit, je t'embarque.

Minagi : Non, mais attendez ! Je n'ai encore rien dit, vous n'avez pas le droit !

            Le flic, qui ne voulait rien entendre, lui saisi violemment les poignets avant de la plaquer sèchement contre la voiture et lui passer les menottes. Il savait ce que Koryo lui avait fait subir, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le blâmer mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait désiré se vanger.

L'homme : Je t'emmènes au poste, mais avant, peut-être que tu vas me dire où se trouve tes complices ?

Minagi (résignée devant son comportement) : J'ai agit seule, je ne connais personne…

L'homme : bien sûre ! Des témoins ont vu des personnes étrangères au village en ta compagnie plusieurs fois cette semaine…où est-ce qu'ils se cachent, chez toi ? De toutes façons on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

            Elle savait que sa maison allait être fouillée et espérait que Shaolan et les autres soient déjà partis sans trop laisser de traces derrières eux.

Elle prit place dans la voiture de police qui prit alors la direction du poste de police de la ville voisine, à plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

L'homme : de toutes façons, si tu n'étais pas venue, on serait venu te chercher directement chez toi. Tu es la première suspecte au cas où tu ne le savais pas.

Minagi : et comment pouvez vous présumer cela ?

L'homme : il y a une vidéo qui te montre en compagnie de Koryo, et tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier cette « compagnie »…après ça, tu as très bien pu avoir envie de te venger ? Toi ou tes fameux amis que tu caches. Je pari que bientôt on saura tout sur eux…tu vas tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?

            Un horrible sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Minagi regretta alors son geste mais elle se rappela vite que c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle faisait ça pour essayer d'arranger la situation devenue catastrophique et ingérable. Elle doutait maintenant d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle l'ignorait pour le moment et se sentait plus apeurée que soulagée. Au moins, les choses bougeaient plus que d'habitude et peut-être que quelqu'un de censé serait bientôt amené à les améliorer…

            Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais elle espérait que tout se termine rapidement pour enfin en finir avec cette histoire.

            Ils arrivèrent vite au poste, un seul homme y était présent. L'endroit était désert mis à part cet homme qui semblait être un bon ami de celui qui l'accompagnait.

            Ils se doutaient tout deux qu'elle ne pouvait pas être coupable, mais elle était très bien capable de couvrir la personne responsable. Un petit interrogatoire serait sûrement efficace pour lui délier la langue.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans un petit bureau isolé où ils seraient tranquilles pour interroger leur prisonnière. Tout se passait exactement comme dans ces films policier où le fugitif est enfermé avec deux flics corrompu pour un interrogatoire « musclé ». Minagi trouva la situation ainsi que les deux hommes complètement pitoyable.

Ils la firent s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis attachèrent ses mains au dossier.

L'homme : Bien, maintenant, je vais te faire parler.

Minagi (esquissant un petit sourire sur son visage déconcerté) : …pathétique…

            C'était le mot. Elle trouvait cet homme tellement pathétique dans ce rôle qu'il jouait mal. Malheureusement, ce sourire fut de courte durée car le second homme lui assainit un violent revers de main sur la joue. Il prenait visiblement son rôle plus au sérieux. Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se détacher à cause de la violence de l'impact. Elle eut l'horrible sensation que la majorité de ses dents s'étaient déchaussées sous la pression du geste. Elle était « sonnée » et n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Une horrible migraine prit place immédiatement dans sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait plus relever.

L'homme (furieux) : Tu y es allée un peu fort ! C'est sûr que là, elle ne parlera plus, en tous cas pas tout de suite.

L'autre : J'aime pas les pétasses qui se foutent de ma gueule…on n'a cas l'emmener dans une cellule le temps qu'elle se réveil.

            Ils la détachèrent et un des deux hommes la porta jusque sur une couchette d'une petite cellule de détention. Elle allait pouvoir être tranquille quelques temps. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait advenir d'elle, mais au moins elle savait que ses amis avaient sûrement pu repartir sains et saufs. Elle ne voulait penser à autre chose…de toutes façons, elle en était incapable.

            La police était déjà là, prête à entrer par n'importe quel moyen. Heureusement, il faisait sombre dans la maison et, de l'extérieur, on ne pouvait sûrement pas les apercevoir. Maintenant, il fallait agir vite, sortir de la maison et se cacher.

Les entrées étaient certainement déjà toutes gardées, c'est pourquoi Kurogane eut l'idée de passer par le toit.

Shaolan : Sakura, monte sur mon dos, c'est très dangereux sur les toits, surtout par temps de pluie.

Sakura : Non, je me sent tout à fait capable de monter toute seule, je ne veux pas, une fois de plus être une charge !

Shaolan : Mais…

Kurogane (perdant patience) : C'est bon, elle y arrivera si elle te dis qu'elle peut…il ne faut pas qu'on s'éternise ici à bavasser !

Shaolan : heu, bien…dans ce cas, Sakura passe devant.

            Ils prirent la direction du grenier puis réussirent à sortir par le toit. Ils pouvaient entendre les forces de l'ordre s'agiter autour de la demeure. Kurogane fit signe aux autre de ne plus bouger quelques instants. Ils purent alors entendre quelques bribes de phrases venant des policiers et comprirent que Minagi avait été emmenée au poste d la ville voisine. Grâce à ce précieux renseignement, ils pourraient la retrouver facilement.

            Ils marchèrent ensuite discrètement de toit en toit sur plusieurs mètres.

Mokona : Ici ! juste sous nos pieds. Cette maison, elle est vide !

Fye : Comment sais-tu ça toi ?

Mokona (lui faisant un clin d'œil) : Technique secrète !

Fye : Alors là, chapeau

            Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison en soulevant quelques tuiles et forçant quelques planches. La maison était effectivement vide. Ses habitants étaient sûrement parti en vacances car tout était parfaitement rangé, tous les volets et rideaux avaient été soigneusement fermés et une valise dont les poignées étaient cassées se trouvait au pieds de l'escalier qui donnait sur le premier étage.

Shaolan : On a de la chance, on va pouvoir se cacher ici.

Sakura : en espérant que les propriétaire ne rentrent pas de vacances cette nuit…

Shaolan : Si c'est le cas…on avisera

Kurogane : Assez discuté. Restez tous discret, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison.

            Il sortit de la pièce.

Fye : Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

Kurogane : Réparer mon erreur.

Fye (il eut un petit rire) : et comment ?

Kurogane : Je vais la retrouver, après on verra.

Fye : Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

Kurogane : Comme tu veux.

            Ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils avaient l'intention de passer par la porte d'entrée en s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans la rue. Ils traversèrent un garage et, à leur grande surprise, ils y découvrirent une moto. C'était une occasion inespérée, avec ça, en cas de coup dure, ils pourraient semer n'importe qui. D'autant plus que, aux vues de la taille de la machine, le moteur devait dépasser toutes les espérances de vitesse.

            Elle avait l'air de beaucoup plaire au ninja, il l'observa durant plusieurs secondes et un sourire se dessina au coin de sa bouche.

Fye : Tu comptes utiliser ça ?

Kurogane : et pourquoi pas ?

Fye : tu ne sais même pas comment ça se pilote ! Si c'est aussi puissant que ça en a l'air, tu vas te tuer avant d'avoir pu retrouver Minagi.

Kurogane : Tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi ?? J'ai déjà vu comment se conduit un de ces engins dans la République de Hanshin…c'est pas compliqué.

Fye : Ok, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais. Mais là, je crois qu'on est trop de deux. Si tu la retrouve on ne montra pas à trois.

Kurogane : de toutes façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Fye : qu'est-ce que tu peux être désagréable…enfin…au moins, ça prouve que tu reconnais avoir fais une grosse erreur.

Kurogane : C'est ça…maintenant dégage et laisse moi la réparer.

Fye : je jette un œil dehors pour voir si la voie est libre.

            Le blond n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple grognement.

            Kurogane saisit la moto par les poignées, releva la béquille et commença à sortir du garage alors que Fye lui faisait signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

Fye : démarre au bout de la rue, sinon les voisins risquent de t'entendre.

Kurogane : tu comptes me dicter tout ce que j'ai à faire ?

            Fye se contenta d'un petit rire ironique pour simple réponse alors qu'il refermait la porte du garage  derrière lui.

            Kurogane s'empressa de remonter la rue sur plusieurs mètres. Il chevaucha alors le véhicule et se remémora ce qu'il avait vu dans le monde de Hanshin. Il tourna la petite clé de contact puis chercha quelques instants le bouton de démarrage. Lorsqu'il posa le pouce dessus, le grondement grave de la moto se fit alors entendre malgré lui dans une bonne partie du quartier. Par mégarde, il avait tourné la poignée d'accélération laissant au bolide la liberté d'exprimer toutes les capacités sonores de son moteur. Il se blâma intérieurement d'avoir oublié ce petit détail mais ce bruit si particulier lui avait tout de même provoqué un petit sentiment de satisfaction et quelques frissons avaient même parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Il se ressaisit rapidement, enclencha la première puis avança doucement afin de faire le moins de bruit possible…

…s'il avait voulu être discret, c'était raté…

            Il sortit du village et put enfin accélérer. Là encore, un énorme sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit. Le défilement du paysage encore plongé dans la pénombre combiné à l'accélération fit se dresser un à un chaque poil de son corps. Le vent fouettait son torse et son visage le contraignant à se coucher sur le réservoir. Il fendait l'air ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sillon sur la route encore humide.

            Il arriva vite à l'entrée de la ville. Un plan détaillé était affiché et il décida de s'arrêter en espérant que l'endroit qu'il recherchait y était indiqué. Par chance, c'était le cas. Le poste de police se situait juste à côté de la gare, lieu facile à trouver. Il suivit les panneaux et arriva vite à destination.

            Il cacha la moto dans une ruelle à plusieurs mètre de l'entrée afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

            L'entrée n'était pas gardée, le lieu avait l'air d'être désert. Il entra doucement par la porte principale et ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Des voix se faisaient tout de même entendre. Deux hommes discutaient dans une pièce voisine et n'avaient pas vraiment l'air préoccupé par la sécurité de l'endroit.

            Il continua alors son chemin et se dirigea vers la seule cellule fermée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre et sentit alors la rage monter en lui. Il la voyait sur cette couche, sur laquelle elle avait été négligemment jetée. Son bras pendait inerte dans le vide et son visage était tourné vers la porte. Le guerrier découvrit alors les nouvelles marques rouge apparues une heure plus tôt.

            Il s'empressa de forcer l'ouverture de la porte à l'aide de la lame aiguisée de son sabre. Il se dirigea doucement vers la jeune femme et décida de la sortir doucement de son sommeil.

            Il prit cette main dirigée vers le sol et s'aperçut qu'elle était glacée. Il la saisie entièrement, sa propre main la recouvrait totalement lui prodiguant un peu de sa chaleur. Il dégagea quelques mèches du front éraflé de la jeune femme et en profita pour effleurer du bout des doigts sa joue ronde, elle aussi égratignée, ainsi que ses lèvres qui se voulaient pulpeuses et atrocement irrésistibles malgré la gravité de la situation. Ces gestes que le guerrier n'avait pas pour habitude d'effectuer sortit Minagi de son sommeil.

            Elle sentit que quelqu'un était près d'elle, qu'il touchait son visage sans qu'elle ne sache de qui il s'agissait, sa vision étant encore troublée par le sommeil. La peur l'envahit alors. Elle se redressa, voulant se dégager de l'emprise de cette homme qu'elle n'avait toujours pas reconnu. Elle voulu crier mais il plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser et à garder le silence.

Elle put ainsi le reconnaître.

            Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru et pourtant il était là, face à elle. Une main plaquée sur son visage, l'autre serrant sa propre main l'obligeant à s'immobiliser. Il y avait quelques chose d'effrayant dans cette situation, mais l'étreinte se desserra laissant petit à petit à la jeune femme la liberté de ses mouvements et de la parole.

Pourtant elle garda le silence.

Elle observa quelques instant ce visage. Ce visage dur et sérieux, qui l'attirait tant…

Fin du chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12

° Première fois°

Shaolan et Sakura se retrouvèrent seuls dans le petit séjour. Un long silence commençait à peser et ils ressentirent tous deux comme un sentiment de pression au creux de l'estomac. Sakura décida de prendre la parole afin d'estomper cette sensation de malaise.

Sakura : J'espère que tout ira bien pour Minagi, je me fais beaucoup de souci pour elle. Et si la situation tourne mal ?

Shaolan : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai senti que Kurogane était déterminé à la retrouver, et le connaissant, je sais qu'il fera en sorte que tout se passe bien pour elle…

Sakura : c'est vrai que tu commence à bien le connaître, pourtant c'est une personne complexe…

Shaolan : il suffit de l'observer et on comprend tout de suite qu'il est généreux, gentil et, surtout, sincère… Un jour, au pays de Rekord, Je le lui ai dit et c'est une des rares fois où je l'ai vu rougir et être gêné

Sakura (elle eut un petit rire en imaginant la scène) : malgré ses airs bourrus, je suis sûr que cela lui a fait plaisir de l'entendre.

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui sur le luxueux canapé qui ornait la pièce.

Sakura : cette maison est vraiment belle ! J'aime beaucoup la manière dont les propriétaires l'ont décorée.

Shaolan : c'est vrai qu'on s'y sent bien…

Sakura lui sourit, heureuse de constater que le jeune homme partageait les mêmes goûts, ressentait le même bien être…

Shaolan : mais…je veux que tu saches que…dans n'importe quel endroit que ce soit, si tu es là Sakura, on se sent toujours bien…JE me sens toujours bien.

Sakura baissa légèrement la tête afin de cacher maladroitement la rougeur de ses joues soudainement apparues. La pression de son ventre se resserra encore plus et un léger frissonnement parcourut son dos, des reins jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Sakura (toujours gênée mais se forçant à relever la tête afin de faire face au visage de son compagnon et lui montrer toute la sincérité de ses paroles) : moi aussi…je me sens bien quand tu es là, je sais que rien ne peux m'arriver, je me sens protégée… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai toujours peur que tu prennes trop de risque, je sais que tu es fort mais un malheur est si vite arrivé ! Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je veux moi aussi prendre des risques, alléger la charge que tu portes sur tes épaules.

Shaolan : mais c'est parfois dangereux de…

Sakura : j'ai beaucoup changée Shaolan…depuis le début de notre voyage beaucoup de choses on changées. J'en ai comprises certaines, d'autres restent toujours aussi sombre dans mon esprit. Ce que je veux dire c'est … je souhaite que, dans chaque épreuve que jusqu'ici tu traversais seul, tu me fasses pleinement participer. Ne me met plus à l'écart…

Shaolan : je suis désolé si j'ai pu te blesser en te faisant penser cela mais, je ne souhaite que ton bien être et je me sens beaucoup plus rassurée si tu es en sécurité…

Sakura : et pendant ce temps, moi, je m'inquiète horriblement !

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en prononçant ces derniers mots, une légère gravité se dessinant sur son visage mais cette sensation de tension dans son estomac était toujours présente. Les frissons de son dos eux aussi étaient toujours là, ils redoublèrent même d'intensité faisant trembler légèrement le corps et les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Shaolan (qui s'en aperçut aussitôt) : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as froid ?

Sakura repris le contrôle de son corps, prit une légère inspiration et essaya de se calmer avant d'accomplir cet acte. Ce geste qui représentait tant pour elle.

Sakura : je veux te montrer que je sais prendre de bonnes décisions…

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase dans un souffle, tout en se rapprochant du visage du jeune homme. Sa main, fine et délicate se posa sur sa joue échauffée par la stupeur. Elle rapprocha encore son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent toucher celles de Shaolan. Celui-ci crut un instant que son cerveau lui faisait voir un merveilleux mirage…unes de ces illusions que l'ont perçoit lorsque les rayons brûlant du soleil frappent de plein fouet dans un désert aride et inhospitalier. Mais il s'aperçu vite qu'il n'en était rien. Le salon n'avait rien d'un désert ardant même si la chaleur de son corps se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de la lave en fusion. Ils s'étaient pourtant embrasser un bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours mais cette fois-ci était différente, Shaolan le ressentait dans le comportement de Sakura.

Cette dernière s'aperçu de la surprise de son compagnon et, malgré la montagne de sentiments qui prenait place dans sa tête, fut très fière de son effet de surprise. C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait provoquer.

Elle intensifia le baiser alors qu'elle sentait que Shaolan accueillait volontiers ce petit « cadeau ». De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, elle ne voulait pas avoir à affronter le regard du jeune homme tout de suite même si elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Le bout de sa langue vint caresser celle du jeune homme qui, bien sur, se laissa faire. Sa main descendit alors sur l'épaule de Shaolan. A travers son vêtement elle pouvait deviner aisément ses courbes musclées et cela n'eut pour autre effet que d'intensifier l'ardeur qu'elle commençait distinctement à sentir en elle.

Elle poussa alors cette épaule vers l'arrière afin d'inviter son amant à s'adosser contre le canapé, toujours en lui faisant partager l'humidité et la sensualité de sa bouche.

Lorsque le dos masculin se reposa contre le dossier, le jeune homme stoppa le baiser et fixa d'un regard fiévreux la jeune femme qui se tenait à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il sentit son souffle réchauffer ses lèvres et il scruta ses yeux qui, malgré tout, osaient le regarder en lui suggérant tout ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner maintenant.

S'en fut trop pour Shaolan, il prit l'initiative d'un second baiser et la jeune femme l'accepta. Un baiser bien plus profond… Il se redressa finalement et ce fut au tour de Sakura de se retrouver entre lui et le canapé. Il la fit s'allonger tout en caressant son visage, sa deuxième main explorant une de ses fines épaules légèrement dénudée. A cette instant le baiser prit encore plus de profondeur, il devint plus sensuel mais aussi beaucoup plus sexuel… Un sentiment d'excitation intense envahit les deux corps quasiment au même instant, accompagné par deux respirations plus rapides et saccadées…

Soudain, la jeune fille eut un moment de lucidité.

Sakura : Shaolan, attends…

Shaolan (se redressant vivement) : je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… !

Sakura (rougissante) : non, non, tout va bien ! C'est juste que…j'ai peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne…

Shaolan (rougissant à son tour) : c'est vrai…tu as raison…il vaudrait mieux…

Sakura : …fermer la porte.

Elle s'était levée et avait pris la direction de la porte. Elle inspecta un instant l'extérieur avant de disparaître dans la pièce voisine. Shaolan s'était redressé et essuya furtivement son front humide, résultat de leur brulante embrassade. Il était dans un état quasi second et pouvait voir le membre de son entrejambe tendre fortement son pantalon. Il avait déjà ressenti de l'excitation pour une fille et plusieurs fois pour Sakura (et même des centaines de fois) mais jamais à ce point, et pour cause, il allait faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis des années. Depuis toutes ces fois où elle s'était jetée sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue après un long séjour de fouilles archéologiques, se retrouvant à califourchon (presque à chaque fois extrêmement bien placé), dans une position plus que suggestive pour lui. A cette période elle ne devait pas se rendre compte de son geste…

Il prit alors conscience que sa princesse avait bien changée, elle était devenue une femme…et quelle femme !

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie depuis plusieurs minutes et décida d'aller voir.

Au moment où il allait franchir la porte, la jeune femme surgit de la pénombre provoquant un effet de surprise et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nez à nez, les yeux grands ouvert.

Sakura (à voix basse, une main sur son cœur) : oh, tu m'as fait peur !

Shaolan (sur le même ton) : je me demandais où tu étais partie.

Sakura (refermant doucement la porte derrière elle) : je suis allée voir où se trouvait Fye. Il s'est endormi dans une chambre. Et Kurogane n'est toujours pas revenu…

Shaolan voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir malgré sa mine inquiète. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui saisi la nuque d'une main, le bassin de l'autre et colla son torse contre le corps de la jeune femme.

Shaolan (lui susurrant à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son cou) : Ne t'en fais pas pour lui…il reviendra après avoir atteint son objectif…

Elle ferma les yeux afin de ressentir pleinement les sensations que lui procurait ce baiser et écouter la respiration, sensuelle et chaude, de Shaolan. Lui, pouvait sentir les battements rapides du cœur de la jeune femme à travers la peau si fine de son cou. Il remonta alors jusqu'à sa bouche, laissant sur son chemin quelques baisers humides et quelques suçotements suaves. Au moment où ses lèvres allaient atteindre celles de Sakura, il feint un nouveau baiser mais se recula. Le visage de Sakura s'était alors avancé pour recevoir le « présent » tant convoité mais s'aperçu vite qu'elle n'aurait rien. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda le jeune homme d'une façon qu'il jugea irrésistible. Il tourna la clé de la porte dans sa serrure, verrouillant ainsi l'entrée. A contre cœur, il décolla son corps de quelques centimètres puis saisi sa princesse par la taille d'un bras et souleva ses jambes de l'autre. Il la porta comme un prince porte sa dulcinée après l'avoir sauvée du danger. Il la déposa doucement sur le canapé puis s'allongea délicatement sur elle voyant que la jeune fille avait fermement agrippée le haute de son pull.

Shaolan ressenti une chaleur intense envahir ses reins et son entre jambe réagit encore plus. C'est avec une légère hésitation qu'il entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier de Sakura découvrant petit à petit sa jolie poitrine galbée dans un soutien-gorge blanc à dentelle. Il découvrit aussi son ventre qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de ses respirations bien plus rapides que d'habitude. Il embrassa ses hanches si fines avant de se redresser et remonter jusqu'au visage de la princesse.

Elle observa quelques instants son regard d'ambre et se saisie de son pull afin de l'ôter. Elle fit remonter le vêtement jusqu'à ses épaules tout en caressant le dos musclé de son compagnon. Shaolan termina le travail en enlevant entièrement ce pull qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la chaleur de son corps. Sakura quand à elle se redressa sur ses avant bras faisant glisser son chemisier sur ses poignets. Voir Shaolan torse nu devant elle la fit frémir. Elle embrassa alors ses pectoraux, caressa ses abdominaux puis entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon.

Elle prit alors totalement conscience de ses actes quand elle sentit que l'intimité de Shaolan était totalement en alerte. Soudain elle fut très intimidée et décida de laisser le jeune homme prendre les prochaines initiatives.

Shaolan, quand à lui, n'en pouvait presque plus. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps surtout après avoir sentit les mains de Sakura éffleurer cet endroit devenu si sensible ces derniers mois.

Il s'allongea une nouvelle fois sur la jeune fille puis accéléra la cadence. Tout s'enchaîna très vite mais avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de douceur. Il fit remonter la jupe de Sakura, carressant au passage avec envie ses fesses, puis il fit descendre le dernier sous-vêtement qui faisait barrière jusque sur ses chevilles.

Ils étaient tous deux parvenu au point de non retour et décidèrent de savourer pleinement cet instant. C'était un moment inoubliable pour eux qu'ils se devaient de graver à jamais dans leur mémoire. Ils allaient tous deux partager leurs premiers instants de sexualité avec la personne la plus chère à leurs yeux. Malgré la peur de la « première fois », Sakura était très heureuse et surtout complètement rassurée car c'était avec Shaolan qu'elle vivrait ses premiers ébats amoureux.

Sakura ressentit soudain une vive douleur alors que Shaolan venait d'entrer dans son intimité jusque là inexplorée. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou puis concentra tous ses gestes afin qu'ils soient les plus délicats possible pour ne pas faire souffrir encore plus sa princesse. Le corps tout entier de la jeune fille se crispa en sentant les premiers va et viens du garçon mais retrouva petit à petit toute sa souplesse lorsque la douleur se fit moins violente.

Elle sentait, à la fois sur elle et en elle, le corps de Shaolan complètement contracté. Elle sentait son souffle sur son cou et entendait sa respiration de plus en plus violente. Sa propre respiration l'accompagna alors lorsque Shaolan émit de petits gémissements qui annonçaient la fin de cet instant suave mais, bien sûr, le début d'une toute nouvelle relation.

Elle perçut très nettement les dernières contractions masculines et ne put refreiner quelques soupirs de plaisir qui accompagnèrent la jouissance de son amant. Ces soupirs n'eurent pour effet que d'accentuer le plaisir de Shaolan et il eut soudain l'impression que son âme avait atteint le paradis.

Ils se laissèrent aller quelques instants à leurs pensées, reprenant ainsi leurs esprits. Shaolan serrait fortement Sakura dans ses bras car il sentit qu'elle tremblait encore un peu, l'émotion étant encore très présente.

Ils restaient silencieux, ils ne savaient plus que dire maintenant que tout avait été dit.

Sakura plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Shaolan avant de lui donner un doux et chaleureux baiser.

L'air s'était un peu rafraichit et elle frissona, cette fois-ci, de froid.

Sakura (dans un murmure) : j'ai…un peu froid.

Shaolan : on va remettre nos vêtements…

Il se redressa et remit vite son pantalon avant d'attraper le chemisier de Sakura et lui mettre sur ses épaules afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid plus longtemps. Ils se rhabillèrent et Shaolan alla déverrouiller la porte.

Sur le canapé, la jeune fille réalisait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se dit qu'à partir de maintenant tout serait différent car une toute nouvelle relation venait de naître. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et la découvrit plongée dans ses pensées. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras en silence car il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire et qu'un mot maladroit pourrait gâcher ce moment.

La fatigue se fit sentir. Le temps passait et la nuit touchait presque à son terme. Ils s'allongèrent, toujours enlacé. Shaolan couvrit leur deux corps d'une couverture trouvée sur un fauteuil, ils purent se détendre complètement et se laisser aller dans leurs songes.

Songes dont le sujet ne faisait aucun doute. Ils allaient rêver de ces ébats auxquels ils venaient à peine de mettre un terme. Puis rêver des futurs, ces futurs ébats qui seraient de plus en plus intenses et, surement, de plus en plus endiablés.

Au même instant, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, deux personnes se retrouvaient. Deux adultes au fort tempérament, que tout pourrait opposer. Mais quelque chose d'invisible les avaient poussés à accomplir des actes pour lesquels il faudrait désormais prendre les responsabilités…

° Fin du douzième chapitre°


	13. Chapter 13

° Chaleur °

L'espace d'un instant, ils s'observèrent.

Le cœur de Minagi battait à tout rompre.

Et pourtant, elle n'y croyait pas.

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle ne savait que penser. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était heureuse d'être ainsi délivrée alors que l'espoir s'en était allé, ou si elle ressentait de la colère en constatant que ses compagnons n'avaient pas suivi le plan qu'elle avait élaboré pour les sortir de cette situation.

Minagi : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas reparti ?

Kurogane (toujours très sincère dans ses propos ) : parce que ton plan était complètement débile.

Elle resta bouche bée après cette réflexion qu'elle jugea blessante alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Finalement, il était toujours le même, toujours aussi arrogant et sûr de lui…

Minagi : Parce que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui n'est pas tout aussi débile, peut-être ??

Elle essayait de ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas attirer les gardes, même si elle avait l'irrésistible envie de lui hurler dessus.

Minagi : Je te signal que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai fais ça !

Ses yeux émeraude le transperçaient et il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver fascinant. Mais il n'en profita pas plus longtemps car une porte et des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Alors que Minagi pointait un doigt accusateur sur le torse du ninja avant de vouloir entamer une réplique en contrepartie de son arrogance, il lui saisi la main et empoigna son épée de l'autre. Il l'entraina dans le coin de la pièce, derrière la porte afin d'attaquer l'intrus par surprise s'il se présentait à eux. Il la plaqua contre la paroi et elle se retrouva alors emprisonnée entre le mur et lui. Elle avait plaquée ses mains sur son torse afin d'amortir ce « plaquage » forcé. Lui, était sur ses gardes, et elle, ne put s'empêcher d'être troublée.

Cette « position » était très impressionnante pour la jeune femme et elle put constater autrement que par ses excès de violence la puissance du guerrier.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de constater que la personne à l'origine de ces bruits s'en était retournée à ses occupations dans la pièce voisine. Kurogane replaça son épée dans son fourreau, puis desserra son « étreinte ».

Kurogane : Il y a combien de personnes ici ?

Minagi : Il n'y a que ces deux flics, je crois.

Kurogane : si c'est les même que j'ai vu en entrant tout à l'heure, on n'a pas trop de souci à se faire. S'ils sont toujours aussi occupés ont devrait pouvoir sortir sans trop de problème.

Minagi (un léger sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres) : Tu n'auras qu'à leur cogner dessus s'ils nous voient prendre la fuite.

Ce fut au tour du guerrier de jeter son regard rouge et perçant sur Minagi. Quelques heures plus tôt, une telle réflexion l'aurait agacé mais la manière qu'elle avait eut de prononcer ces paroles l'avait plutôt amusé. Son ton moqueur lui laissa penser qu'elle lui avait pardonné…

Kurogane (gardant son sérieux) : ils auraient le temps de déclencher une alerte immédiatement et on risquerait de se faire chopper. Là, on va gagner du temps.

Minagi : dans ce cas, je te suis.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de saisir le poignet de la jeune femme et sortir précipitamment de la cellule. Arrivé à proximité de la pièce où se trouvaient les deux gardes, ils stoppèrent afin de s'assurer que personne n'allait sortir. Les deux hommes étaient occupés et complètement absorbés pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Kurogane et Minagi en profitèrent alors pour s'éclipser vers la sortie…

Arrivés enfin dehors, ils courraient dans les rues encore inanimées et sombre de la ville. La jeune femme était exténuée et sa course contribuait largement à sa fatigue. La journée avait été longue et pleine de rebondissements. De plus, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille.

Minagi (à bout de souffle) : J'en peux plus…il faut qu'on s'arrête…

Kurogane : C'est bon, on y est.

Il avait tourné précipitamment dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue principale et avait stoppé sa course. Minagi posa ses mains sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle, épuisée.

Kurogane : Tu manque d'exercice apparemment.

Minagi (reprenant petit à petit son souffle) : Tu dois surement avoir raison, je ne mets jamais les pieds dans ma salle de sport .

Elle se redressa et put remettre ses idées en place lorsqu'elle aperçu Kurogane qui se tenait à côté de la moto.

Minagi : Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de la voler ?

Kurogane (un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage) : Et tu crois que je suis venu comment ?

Minagi : Je vois…mais je la reconnais en plus !! Elle appartient à un type de mon village ! Comment tu… ?

Kurogane : Tu verras bien en arrivant.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, ni de la manière dont cette moto était arrivée entre les mains du ninja.

Il enleva sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de rougir face à cette attention inattendue.

Kurogane : Mets ça sinon tu va geler sur la route.

Minagi : Mais et toi ? Tu vas te prendre le vent de face, c'est à toi de te protéger.

Kurogane (enjambant la moto) : C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Grimpes, il faut qu'on déguerpisse maintenant.

Minagi (levant les yeux au ciel) : Dans le genre têtu !

Elle prit place derrière lui et saisit les poignées de maintient à l'arrière.

Kurogane : Ca ne va pas aller comme ça. Il va falloir que tu te tiennes un peu mieux que ça…

Il lui saisi les bras pour la forcer à se rapprocher complètement et se coller contre son dos. Puis il l'aida à se maintenir complètement par sa taille et coller ses mains sur son ventre.

Kurogane : Sinon tu risquerais de t'envoler…

Elle put sentir distinctement sous ses doigts ses muscles abdominaux et cette sensation lui fit chavirer la tête et l'esprit. Evidemment, son corps étant entièrement collé à lui, cela ne pouvait la laisser indifférente.

En fait, elle avait été attirée par lui dès leur première rencontre et avait espérée, presque inconsciemment, qu'une telle situation se produise. Elle s'était imaginée plus d'une fois ce corps imposant et massif. Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait le toucher et apprécier les dures rondeurs de ses muscles à travers son simple tee-shirt.

Lui, se retrouva dans le même état qu'elle. Evidemment, sentir une femme coller entièrement son corps contre le vôtre ne peut laisser un homme de marbre.

Mais là, c'était elle.

La seule femme capable de le troubler à ce point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être troublé à un tel point. S'il avait pu suivre ses envies profondes, il aurait saisie ce corps si désirable à ses yeux afin de le posséder dans l'instant, à même la rue. Il maîtrisa cet instinct animal et essaya d'apprécier d'une autre manière ce moment.

Il démarra l'engin et commença à s'élancer dans les rues de la ville toujours endormies. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver avant le lever du jour et pouvoir passer inaperçu dans le village.

Il accéléra encore, sortit de la ville et la route fila alors à toute vitesse l'espace de quelques minutes pour enfin arriver dans ces rues. Ces rues qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Pour plus de discrétion, il coupa le moteur et laissa la machine aller silencieusement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la « maison d'accueil ». Heureusement les rues étaient toujours désertes et sombres et leur arrivée avait pu se faire discrète.

Minagi (tout en descendant de la moto et quelque peu surprise) : Tu es allé la voler directement dans le garage oo??

Kurogane : On a tous trouvé refuge dans cette maison, la tienne a été prise d'assaut.

Minagi : Les gens qui y habitent sont là ?

Kurogane (ouvrant la porte laissée ouverte par Fye pour y faire entrer la moto): Bien sûr que non.

Minagi (n'osant pas entrer et observant la rue d'un air un peu affolé) : Mais, s'ils reviennent ? Vous êtes fou de faire ça ?? On ne peut pas entrer chez des gens comme ça !

Kurogane (essayant de garder son calme) : C'est pourtant ce qu'on a fait. Tu vas nous faire repérer si tu restes dehors !

Minagi (un peu hésitante) : Mais…je sais pas si…

Kurogane (perdant finalement patience) : rhaaa ! Aller on n'a pas de temps à perdre…

Il lui saisit le bras et la fit entrer un peu violemment (plus qu'il n'aurait voulu) à l'intérieur. Il referma rapidement et sans bruit la porte derrière elle plongeant ainsi le garage dans une quasi obscurité. Minagi pouvait sentir, même à travers ses vêtements, que la main du ninja était glacée.

Minagi : Bravo, maintenant c'est toi qui es gelé…

Elle lui frotta alors le bras afin qu'il se réchauffe. Elle s'aperçu vite que ce geste ressemblait finalement plus à une caresse qu'à une tentative de réchauffement. Elle commença alors à baisser la fermeture éclaire de la veste qu'il avait glissé sur ses épaules, afin de la lui rendre.

Il stoppa son geste.

Kurogane : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Minagi : Je te la rends… chacun son tour…

Kurogane : Gardes-la. On est arrivé maintenant.

Minagi (sentant sa main si froide sur la sienne) : Tu es complètement frigorifié…

Elle posa ses deux mains sur la sienne voulant créer une légère source de chaleur et apaiser la froideur de ses membres. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, quelques secondes.

Minagi (baissant la tête et n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux) : Merci d'être venue me chercher…je crois que je n'y croyais plus…

Kurogane (ne la quittant pas des yeux malgré la pénombre, les sourcils quelques peu froncés) : Et moi je n'arrive pas croire que tu ais pu penser qu'on serait reparti sans rien faire. Tu ne me connais pas du tout finalement…

Minagi (réalisant son erreur) : j'étais perdu…je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Et cette solution me semblait être la seule. Après ce que je t'ais dis, je pensais que tu n'aurais plus envie de me voire.

Kurogane : Et bien, tu penses mal.

Il avait dit ces mots en pensant montrer à la jeune femme à quel point il s'était inquiété pour elle et prouver que jamais il n'avait cessé de penser au moyen de réparer son erreur. Malheureusement pour lui, il était très nul dans l'art de maîtriser la subtilité des mots. Il avait prononcé cette phrase un peu trop froidement provoquant l'effet inverse de ce qu'il voulait montrer.

Minagi (lui lâchant la main et reculant d'un pas) : Qu'est ce que tu peux être désagréable quand tu t'y mets... comment dois-je le prendre ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait fixé son regard sur le sien. Un regard dont les reflets grenat brillaient légèrement dans l'obscurité. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne que ses mots n'étaient pas une insulte. Que c'était sa façon à lui de dire que le simple fait d'imaginer ne plus la revoir lui déchirait littéralement les entrailles. Pour lui, éprouver cela semait déjà la confusion totale dans sa tête, alors l'exprimer verbalement était impossible.

Elle attendait une réponse car elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Son silence l'attrista.

Minagi : Bon…on va rentrer, il fait trop froid ici…

Elle allait partir mais il la retint, lui saisissant le bras. Etonnée, elle se retourna et c'est en une fraction de seconde qu'elle se retrouva totalement collée à lui. D'un geste sec mais habilement dosé, ni trop fort, ni trop doux (pour une fois !), il la fit s'approcher.

Leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent très près l'un de l'autre. Minagi scruta quelques instant ses yeux si envoûtant, encore plus impressionnant de près et d'une couleur rouge tellement profonde.

Intimidée elle baissa les yeux et pu alors apprécier du regard sa bouche. Cette bouche par laquelle étaient sortis tellement de mots incompréhensibles ces derniers jours. Mais ces lèvres n'en n'étaient pas moins enviables, bien au contraire.

Jamais il n'avait senti son visage d'aussi près. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud le réchauffer légèrement. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce moment au moins autant que lui, il pouvait le lire sur son visage.

Elle venait de fermer les yeux, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et elle n'osait plus s'avancer. Puisque c'était lui qui avait lancé cette « danse », c'était à lui de continuer. Mais inconsciemment, comme poussée par son envie, elle parcouru ces derniers millimètres.

Les lèvres de Minagi touchèrent furtivement celles de Kurogane pour se décoller presque aussitôt transformant ce baiser en une furtive caresse douce et sensuelle.

Finalement, après qu'il eut franchit la première étape, c'est elle qui avait franchi la seconde. Et c'est donc très naturellement qu'ils prirent l'initiative de la suivante ensemble.

Ils s'embrassèrent une première fois, tout simplement, lèvre contre lèvre. Un baiser chaste mais qui, déjà, en disait long.

Ensuite, ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Kurogane lui lâcha le bras pour mieux attraper sa nuque et l'attirer encore plus vers lui.

Car il n'y tenait plus, il fallait que cela continue. Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse encore, il ne voulait surtout pas arrêter.

Alors il captura sa bouche. Et le premier baiser chaste se transforma en une véritable invitation au plaisir charnel. Leur deux langues entrèrent aussitôt en contacte pour commencer une valse sensuelle. Sa main encore libre vint se poser sur sa hanche afin de rapprocher son bassin tout contre lui.

Minagi sentait que la situation prenait une tournure de plus en plus érotique. Et ce n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et caressa ses pectoraux. La chaleur de son corps augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait plus en détail les lignes de son buste.

Kurogane fit remonter sa main de sa nuque jusque dans ses cheveux. Grâce à ses mains massives, il put saisir l'arrière du crâne de la jeune femme afin de la faire basculer légèrement vers l'arrière. Il goûta enfin à la douceur de la peau de son cou.

Il pouvait sentir distinctement sa respiration s'accélérer, et pour cause, il venait de prendre possession d'une des parties du corps de Minagi la plus sensible. Une chaleur ardente envahie alors ses reins, elle décida de glisser ses mains sous le vêtement du ninja et caresser son dos. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que, malgré le fait qu'il soit un guerrier puissant et sans pitié, il avait la peau d'une grande douceur. Cela ne pu qu'intensifier son excitation.

Sentir ses mains féminines sur ses omoplates et ses doigts flatter les vagues de sa colonne vertébrale provoqua chez Kurogane comme une décharge électrique. L'excitation était à son comble. Il appuya encore plus sur le bassin de Minagi afin de lui faire sentir à quel point ses attentions avaient un énorme impact sur lui.

Elle put sentir distinctement la dureté typiquement masculine de son intimité. Cette sensation l'électrisa et elle resserra encore plus son étreinte. Elle était toujours captivée par son dos, elle ne s'en lassait pas, mais c'était maintenant avec ses ongles qu'elle s'occupait des courbes de ses muscles.

Il grogna en sentant la légère douleur lui parcourir le dos. Il fixa son regard sur le sien puis l'embrassa encore plus profondément. Il franchit la barrière du pantalon de la jeune fille et fit glisser sa main dans le creux de ses hanches et toucher la naissance de ses fesses encore « protéger » par un minuscule bout de tissu.

Ce geste provoqua chez Minagi une puissante chaleur, concentrée en un seul point de son intimité intensifiant encore plus l'humidité déjà très présente. Instinctivement, elle se cambra et un soupir s'extirpa de sa bouche.

Mais soudain, il stoppa tout.

Il la saisie par les épaules et écarta son corps du sien, sans violence mais provoquant tout de même un effet de surprise chez la jeune femme. Mais elle comprit bien vite la raison de ce geste lorsqu'elle entendit une voix s'exprimer derrière elle.

Fye : Ca y est, vous êtes revenu ! …Que se passe-t-il ?

Kurogane tenait toujours la jeune femme par les épaules d'un air que Fye ne lui connaissait pas.

Fye : Minagi, tout va bien ? On s'est tous inquiété pour toi.

Minagi (se retournant et essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible) : Je sais, je suis désolée.

Fye : Rentrez maintenant, il fait froid par ici !

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils n'étaient pas mécontents d'y retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Kurogane était resté silencieux, ce qui ne changea pas de d'habitude, mais Fye avait décelé quelque chose de différent en lui. Il comprit ce qui s'était déroulé de l'autre côté de la porte. Il resta immobile un court instant, observant les deux personnes devant lui, comme si c'était la première fois.

Puis il sourit. Un de ces sourires que chacun connaissait et qui signifiait « inutile de mentir, j'ai tout compris !».

Kurogane (énervé de voir que le mage lui souriait bêtement) : On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ??

Fye : rien, je suis heureux de constater que tu as ramenée Minagi saine et sauve. Et surtout que tu as bien pris soin d'elle, c'est tout.

Kurogane ne répondit rien puisque selon lui il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il fixait le regard azur du magicien lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait saisie son allusion. Minagi restait silencieuse observant les deux hommes face à elle.

Puis, Kurogane se dirigea vers Minagi. Sur son passage, il saisi sa main, l'invitant ainsi à le suivre dans la pénombre d'une pièce voisine. Elle le suivi sans résistance mais tout de même un peu surprise.

Fye observa la scène, stupéfait de voir de quelle manière le ninja se dévoilait devant lui. Il se dit qu'enfin quelqu'un avait réussit à briser la carapace qui l'entourait.

L'espace de quelques secondes, son regard s'assombrit. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimait être à la place du samouraï.

Il devinait très bien ce qui allait se passer derrière cette porte et, malheureusement, il n'en faisait pas parti.

°Fin du treizième chapitre°


	14. Chapter 14

**°La fin de la nuit…°**

**La porte se referma. Minagi entendit la clé tourner à l'intérieur de la serrure.**

** Elle n'osait pas se retourner. **

**Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de couloir qui donnait sur un grand salon. Un immense divan ornait la pièce. **

**Il faisait toujours aussi sombre malgré le jour qui se levait enfin. Les volets étaient soigneusement fermés. **

**Un peu perdue, elle observait ce lieu inconnu puis, de nouveau, elle sentit ses mains se poser sur elle. Une fois de plus, une sensation « d'explosion » se fit sentir dans son estomac. **

**Grâce à ses mains si « imposantes », Kurogane put saisir entièrement l'arrière de sa nuque entre son pouce et son index. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la joue de la jeune femme. Cette joue rugueuse à cause des tortures qu'elle avait subit ces dernières heures. **

**Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger.**

**A cette pensée, son autre main se resserra sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il venait de dénuder en faisant glisser légèrement la veste qu'elle portait toujours. Il posa ses lèvres sur cette épaule sans pour autant l'embrasser. Il pouvait ainsi sentir l'odeur de sa peau si particulière. Elle l'enivrait…**

**A cet instant, il se promit qu'elle ne souffrirait plus à cause de lui et il allait faire en sorte qu'elle le comprenne maintenant.**

**Il était bien décidé à mener à terme ce qu'il avait commencé…**

**Fye était toujours un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il ressentait toujours ce petit sentiment de déception. Pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Minagi, même s'il la trouvait très séduisante et sympathique, mais il aurait souhaité qu'une telle situation se produise pour lui. **

**Lui aussi avait subi des déceptions dans sa vie, il avait vécu des drames auxquels un bon nombre de personne ne seront jamais confrontées. Et il ne refuserait pas un peu de romance pour égayer son esprit.**

**Soudain il sourit. Il se dit que finalement c'était très bien comme ça. **

**Kurogane n'était pas comme lui. Il n'interdisait pas autres de s'attacher à lui pour éviter de les faire souffrir. **

**Il pensa que, même si le samouraï avait fait souffrir Minagi plus d'une fois, s'il avait été à sa place, elle aurait de toutes façon, souffert d'une autre manière. La souffrance psychologique est souvent plus douloureuse et plus difficile à soigner que la souffrance physique. **

**Fye se sentait incapable de rendre heureux qui que ce soit. Tout n'avait toujours été que souffrance autour de lui. A un tel point qu'il pensait dur comme fer qu'il était à l'origine de beaucoup de malheurs de par sa seule présence. **

**Alors il valait mieux que personne ne s'attache à lui. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi et il n'en serait pas autrement.**

**Il sourit une nouvelle fois en se disant que toutes ces pensées résultaient sûrement d'un état un peu dépressif. « Bon, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre, se dit-il, je suis quand même utile de temps en temps ». **

**Pour faire cesser ses noires pensées, il décida alors de partir à la recherche de Mokona car il avait disparu depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Puis il pensa à Sakura et Shaolan qui, eux aussi, n'avaient pas montré signe de vie depuis plusieurs heures.**

**Il ne tarda pas à les trouver, endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le divan. **

**Eux aussi avait trouvé le bonheur. **

**Mais, en les observant, ses pensées n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles qu'il avait eut pour Kurogane et Minagi. **

**Non. **

**Loin de là. **

**Il était heureux de les voir ainsi. **

**Leur visage était serein. La tête de Sakura reposait sur le torse de Shaolan. Elle tenait fermement la manche du jeune homme comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'en aille en la laissant seule. **

**C'était un beau tableau qui s'offrait à lui et qui apaisa son esprit. **

** Au contacte de la bouche de Kurogane dans le creux de son épaule, instinctivement, elle bascula son visage vers l'autre côté comme pour lui offrir le reste de son cou. Et, ce fut sa propre bouche qui entra alors en contacte avec les doigts du ninja. Ces doigts qui avaient senti quelques instants auparavant l'épiderme meurtri de sa joue. **

**Elle les embrassa alors, doucement, un à un. Puis, elle sentit la langue du guerrier remonter doucement le long de sa nuque. Alors, elle fit délicatement glisser la sienne sur son majeur avant d'en sucer suavement l'extrémité.**

**Cette attention provoqua chez Kurogane une excitation immense qu'il devait contrôler s'il voulait faire durer cet instant. **

**Il fit descendre ses mains le long de ses hanches pour les faire remonter sous les vêtements de la jeune femme et atteindre alors sa poitrine. Pour le moment il ne put l'atteindre qu'a travers le tissu brodé de son sous vêtement. Mais il franchit vite cette barrière en tirant vers le bas les deux morceaux de tissu qui recouvraient ses seins. Il s'en saisi à pleine main, doucement, délicatement. **

**Il venait de prendre possession de la deuxième partie la plus sensible chez la jeune femme.**

**Aux prises d'un excès de chaleur, elle décida de se séparer de sa veste et de son haut. Puis elle se retourna pour faire face à son amant.**

**Celui-ci dû stopper ses caresses quelques instants mais pu aussitôt entreprendre d' « explorer » une autre parti, non moins attrayante, du corps de la jeune femme : ses fesses. **

**Alors qu'elle touchait du bout des doigts son torse puissant, il dégrafa rapidement le pantalon de Minagi qui glissa jusqu'à ses chevilles.**

**Se retrouver quasi nue devant lui l'intimida profondément. Elle captura subitement sa bouche afin d'apaiser son trouble et plaqua son corps contre le sien.**

**Lui n'en pouvait plus. Il plaça alors ses mains sous les fesses et la fit décoller du sol. Elle encercla ses jambes autour de la taille du guerrier avant qu'il ne se dirige dans le salon juste à côté. **

**Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées, jusqu'à ce que Kurogane dépose doucement la jeune fille sur le rebord d'un meuble. **

**Elle se retrouva assise, à demi nue, face à cet homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître en seulement quelques jours. **

**Il avait l'air de tout connaître d'elle. Il semblait avoir appris par coeur tous les endroits stratégiques de son corps. Ces parties sensibles qui, au moindre contact sensuel, pouvaient la transporter dans un état de parfaite excitation.**

**Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder, se collant encore plus à lui afin de fuir ses yeux qui cherchaient à la fixer.**

**Il dégrafa son pantalon, se laissant emporter par ses pulsions…**

**Car il n'y tenait plus. **

**La sentir bouger, nue contre lui faisait bouillir ses sens. **

**Alors d'un seul coup de reins, il entra en elle et découvrit enfin cette autre chaleur tant convoitée. Il avait tellement su éveiller l'excitation de la jeune femme que son corps accepta le sien sans aucune résistance, le laissant glisser jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.**

**L'impacte arracha un cri de plaisir à Minagi invitant ainsi le ninja à renouveler ses mouvements. **

**Il entreprit un « va et viens » frénétique qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la fréquence des gémissements de sa partenaire. Elle ne pouvait réfréner ses cris de plaisir malgré sa timidité. **

**Ce plaisir était trop grand.**

**Il calma le rythme, sentant la fin beaucoup trop proche puis essaya de réguler sa respiration devenue haletante et bruyante.**

**Il caressa son visage et se saisie de son menton pour qu'elle le regarde enfin. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et, alors qu'ils s'observaient, il reprit la cadence d'un va et vient beaucoup plus calme, plus doux.**

**Mais elle en voulait plus…**

**Elle se cambra puis invita le guerrier à faire preuve de plus de « violence » dans ses ébats. Il obéit volontiers à cette demande implicite mais décida de procéder d'une autre manière.**

**C'est alors qu'il la transporta jusqu'au divan. Il la déposa sur le sol, en faisant preuve d'une grande délicatesse.**

**Etant libérée de son « emprise », elle en profita pour découvrir ce membre qui venait juste d'explorer son être. Elle le saisi d'une main et constata alors sa forte raideur mais aussi la grande chaleur qu'il dégageait. **

**Il était presque brûlant. **

**Elle le parcoura de tout son long, remontant jusqu'à son extrémité. Elle constata également le plaisir que procurait ce geste à son amant. Tous les muscles abdominaux du guerrier se contractèrent et un souffle de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche. **

**Elle voulu l'explorer une nouvelle fois en faisant redescendre sa main mais, à mi-chemin, il stoppa sa main. Ses caresses l'avaient emmené au bord de la jouissance et il ne voulait pas que leur « union » s'arrête maintenant. **

**Tout doucement, il la fit se retourner puis fit basculer son corps en avant. Elle posa ses genoux sur le divan, laissant à Kurogane le libre loisir de contempler la chute de ses reins parfaitement dessinée. **

**Il se rapprocha et, à son contacte, la jeune femme se cambra afin d'accueillir son amant comme il se devait.**

**Il entra une nouvelle fois en elle. Découvrant les nouvelles sensations que cette position lui procurait. **

**Chaque impacte de reins contre l'intimité éveillée de la jeune femme les amenaient tous deux encore plus près de la jouissance. **

**Mais, malgré la volonté du ninja de pousser sa partenaire jusqu'à l'orgasme, il ne put atteindre son objectif et sentit la jouissance l'envahir en premier. Il la laissa emplir tout son être et savoura cet instant au maximum.**

**Il plaqua son torse contre son dos afin de sentir la chaleur de sa peau alors qu'il se délectait encore du plaisir de leurs jeux sexuel.**

**Puis, doucement, ils se laissèrent glisser sur le divan. Kurogane sentait petit à petit l'orgasme laisser place au bien-être.**

**Minagi s'allongea sur lui alors qu'il continuait à caresser son corps. Il fixaient tous les deux le plafond de cette maison inconnue. **

**Silencieusement.**

**Les mains du guerrier gardaient en éveil malgré elles tous les sens non apaisés de Minagi.**

** Il le comprit bien vite lorsqu'il caressa sa poitrine. **

**Quelques souffles de plaisir s'échappèrent de la bouche de la jeune femme.**

**Il enragea. **

**Il n'avait pas correctement exécuté son « travail » et décida donc de ne pas en rester là.**

**Sa deuxième main prit alors la direction de l'entre jambe de Minagi et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le corps entier de la jeune femme se contracta, sentant le doigt de son amant parcourir son intimité, titiller cette petite boule de chaire encore gorgée de plaisir. **

**Son autre main, pinçant le bout d'un de ses seins l'aida à franchir le « seuil ultime ». **

**Ce fut très rapide.**

**Elle se cambra une dernière fois, plaqua sa propre main sur celle de son amant afin que ses caresses intimes ne s'achèvent pas. Elle captura sa bouche et l'embrassa d'une manière qui signifiait à quel point son plaisir était grand.**

**Ce baiser signifiait aussi à quel point elle l'aimait. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Elle prit conscience de son amour pour lui et se rappela uniquement les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, jusqu'à « cet » instant. **

**Elle oublia tout le reste.**

**Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, durant vingt bonnes minutes. Kurogane avait tout de même prit la délicatesse de glisser une couverture sur le corps nu de son amante. Elle était toujours allongée sur lui, mais s'était retournée. Faisant reposer sa tête sur le torse du guerrier comme s'il s'agissait d'un confortable oreiller.**

**Des bruits provenant de l'extérieur les fit sortir de leur rêverie. **

**Minagi se rappela alors sa fuite de cette nuit. Elle était sûrement recherchée et les voix ainsi que les sirènes de voitures de police qui se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur les ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité…**

**Elle se redressa alors. Couvrant ses épaules avec la fine couverture.**

**Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants dans le vague puis se posèrent sur ceux de Kurogane.**

**Minagi : Et maintenant…qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

**Kurogane se redressa et s'assit à côté d'elle. Après un bref silence, il lui répondit.**

**  
Kurogane : J'ai peut-être une solution. Mais, pour ça, il faut que tu sois prête à tout abandonner ici…**

**Minagi le regardait toujours, elle crut comprendre ce que signifiaient les mots de Kurogane…**

**Minagi (un peu déstabilisée) : Tu veux…que je voyage avec vous ?**

**Kurogane : Non. Sûrement pas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

**Elle rougit à l'entente de cette phrase. Ce ton protecteur, le regard furtif mais très explicite qu'il posa sur elle, lui montra sa détermination de la protéger. Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne dans le voyage à travers les dimensions car elle mettrait en péril sa vie. Et ça, pour le guerrier, il en était hors de question.**

**Kurogane : Il y a un seul endroit où j'accepterais que tu ailles…**

**Son visage se tourna vers celui de Minagi qui le scrutait toujours avec attention, les joues légèrement empourprées.**

**Kurogane : …mais, il va falloir en payer le prix…**

**° Fin du chapitre 14°**


	15. Chapter 15

° Chapitre 15°

La lumière du jour éclairait à présent toute la pièce.

Le silence régnait totalement dans toute la maison. Dans le petit salon, un jeune couple sortait doucement de leur songe nocturne.

Le jeune garçon tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille encore endormie. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se poser ailleurs que sur le doux visage de sa bien aimée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et s'aperçu aussitôt qu'il la regardait.

Shaolan : Bonjour, princesse.

Sakura : Bonjour…pourquoi me regardes-tu ?

Shaolan : Parce que tu es ravissante quand tu dors.

Sakura (les joues rosies par ce compliment, elle sourit) : Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Shaolan : vingt minutes peut-être.

Sakura : Tu aurais du me réveiller !

Shaolan : Tu souriais dans ton sommeil et tu avais l'air si heureuse…je ne voulais pas gâcher ça.

Sakura se redressa afin de faire face au jeune homme.

Sakura : … je t'aime.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sakura et posa un regard profond et sincère sur elle.

Shaolan : Moi aussi je t'aime Sakura…depuis toujours.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, voulant savourer le plus longtemps possible cet instant de bonheur.

Malheureusement, ils furent interrompu par Fye suivi de Kurogane et Minagi. Ils cherchaient tous les trois Mokona qui demeurait introuvable.

Kurogane : Dés que je le trouve, je l'étripe !

Fye : Doucement ! On a besoin du lui encore .

Kurogane : J'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache !

Soudain, deux oreilles blanches surgirent de sous la table, suivit d'une boule de poile qui avait l'air d'émerger d'un lourd sommeil.

Fye : ha te voilà toi ! On te cherche partout !

Mokona (baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire) : Mokona est désolé…mais Mokona à très peu dormi à cause de tout le bruit que Sakura et Shaolan faisaient…

Les deux concernés devinrent instantanément rouge pivoine, comprenant ce à quoi faisait allusion la peluche blanche. De plus, un petit silence s'installa, chacun ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Mokona en profita :

Mokona : En plus la porte était fermée à double tour, alors Mokona a tout entendu toute la nuit !

Fye arborait un sourire encore plus grand qu'a son habitude, amusé par la scène qu'il contemplait avec plaisir. En effet, extrêmement gênés, les deux amoureux commençaient à prendre une drôle de teinte pâle. En même temps, il aperçu Kurogane et Minagi, qui fuyaient ce spectacle du regard sûrement à l'idée que cette situation ait put leur arriver à eux aussi.

Mokona (voyant que plus personne ne réagissait) : Pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?

Soudain c'est Kurogane qui prit la parole après avoir saisi le « manju » entre ses mains.

Kurogane : Mets nous en contacte avec la sorcière.

Mokona : pourquoi ?

Kurogane (commençant à s'énerver) : je ne vais pas me répéter 36 fois ! Alors mets nous en relation et tu le sauras en même temps qu'elle !

Mokona : C'est si gentiment demandé

Un faisceau lumineux apparut alors du front de la peluche blanche et dessina un cercle parfait laissant apparaître l'image d'une ravissante femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Yûko : Hey ! Mokona, comment vas-tu ?

Mokona : Salut Yûko ! Mokona va bien mais n'a pas beaucoup dormi !

Yûko : Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Mokona : Parce que Shaolan et S…

Kurogane (s'avançant devant la projection de la Sorcière) : On n'a pas le temps de discutailler, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Shaolan et Sakura se sentirent soulagés lorsque le ninja interrompit la boule de poils un peu trop bavarde. Mais comprirent aussitôt que la Sorcière n'avait pas eut besoin d'entendre un mot de plus pour comprendre ce qu'il allait dire. Le regard empli de malice qu'elle jeta aux deux amoureux était assez explicite. A cet instant, s'ils avaient su comment s'y prendre pour se liquéfier afin de disparaître totalement, ils n'auraient pas hésité…

Kurogane (qui commençait à s'impatienter) : Je souhaite que tu transfert Minagi dans ton propre monde. Elle doit quitter celui-ci, devenu trop hostile pour elle…j'en paierai le prix, quel qu'il soit …

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles. L'homme à côté d'elle était prêt à sacrifier quelque chose auquel il tenait énormément pour la sauver. Elle ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de ce visage déterminé et dur qu'il possédait à cet instant.

Tout, autour, devint silencieux. Sakura, Shaolan et Fye regardaient le ninja comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler.

La Sorcière des Dimensions quant à elle eut un air étonné mais repris vite son sourire malin que tout le monde lui connaît.

Yûko : Je dois avouer que ton offre m'a quelque peut surprise, je ne m'attendait pas à ce que ce soit toi qui me propose de payer le prix…

Kurogane : Comme quoi, ta capacité de prévoyance comporte quelques défaillances…

Yûko : Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mon cher Kurogane. Parce que, vois-tu, tu n'auras pas à payer de prix. J'ai déjà reçu une compensation…il y a longtemps …

Minagi (arborant le même visage de stupéfaction que les autres) : Mais comment est-ce possible ?

Yûko : Ta grand-mère était une voyante extrêmement douée et puissante. Elle a vu l'avenir et savait tout de ce qui allait t'arriver. Pour que tu puisse sans aucun problème quitter ton monde, elle a payer le prix d'avance.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, émue par le geste protecteur et maternelle qu'avait eut sa grand-mère à son égard. Quelques tendres souvenirs refirent surface.

Elle aurait souhaité la remercier mais elle avait disparut depuis bien longtemps déjà, terrassée par une maladie incurable.

Minagi : Elle est partie si vite…sans que je puisse la remercier.

Yûko : Elle savait que tu lui serais reconnaissante et n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde…Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était ton bonheur.

Minagi : Elle me l'a souvent répété…mais mon bonheur, c'était aussi être avec elle…

Un long silence s'installa, chacun repensa aux différentes personnes qui leur sont chères et pour qui ils étaient prêt à tout sacrifier.

Shaolan ne pensait qu'a Sakura.

Il avait déjà sacrifié énormément de choses pour elle et il était prêt à recommencer autant de fois que nécessaire. Bien sûr, Kurogane et Fye faisaient maintenant également partit des personnes qui comptent le plus à ses yeux. Mais il plaçait sans aucune hésitation Sakura au dessus de tous.

Yûko : Il va falloir maintenant se dire au revoir… La quête de Shaolan pour réaliser son vœu doit continuer sa route…

Minagi : Déjà ! (son regard s'assombrit) Je déteste les adieux… promettez-moi de me donner de vos nouvelles souvent.

Fye : Comptes sur nous…avec Mokona on aura un lien direct !

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques instants et posa son regard sur le guerrier qui semblait impassible et fixait le sol sans bouger.

Fye : Portes-toi bien.

Minagi : Merci, et toi prends soin de toi…amuses-toi vraiment de temps en temps…

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui montra au jeune blond qu'elle avait compris sa solitude et découvert le masque de joie derrière lequel il se cachait sans cesse. Puis elle se dirigea vers Shaolan et Sakura.

Minagi : Nos conversations entre filles vont me manquer…

Sakura : A moi aussi…mais il y a toujours Mokona si on veut discuter.

Minagi : C'est vrai . Soyez prudent tous les deux dans les prochains mondes…Shaolan, je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de Sakura.

Shaolan : Tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle lui sourit car elle savait que Shaolan prenait soin de Sakura depuis longtemps déjà.

Et arriva alors le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle n'osait à peine se retourner pour faire face à celui qu'elle devait quitter alors qu'elle venait seulement de « trouver ».

Fye : Nous ne sommes pas encore allé visiter les pièces à l'étage. Shaolan et Sakura, vous venez voir avec moi ?

Les deux jeunes amoureux le suivirent sans sourciller même s'ils pensaient que son excuse pour laisser Kurogane et Minagi seuls était quelque peu maladroite.

Le ninja releva alors la tête pour regarder la jeune fille. Lui non plus ne voulait pas l'abandonner maintenant alors qu'ils avaient passé des moments si agréables et intenses. En voyant les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues, il ressentit au fond de son être un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Avec le temps et les épreuves, il était devenu quelqu'un de dur et presque insensible. Mais, des sentiments qu'il croyait ne plus connaître firent surface. Un sentiment de tristesse encore très dissimulé, mais présent tout de même.

Il ne fit qu'un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle et la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle se blotti contre son torse qu'elle avait eut le plaisir de caresser quelques heures auparavant.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira son odeur comme si elle voulait s'en imprégner pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il saisi entre ses doigts le menton de la jeune fille afin d'approcher sa bouche de la sienne. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle se laissa emporter par la douceur de cet instant.

Ce moment fut de courte durée car il fallait faire vite. Ils ignoraient tous deux pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'avait dit Yûko.

Minagi voulu dire quelque chose mais elle savait qu'elle serait emportée par ses émotions si elle prononçait le moindre mot.

Kurogane (doucement, à l'oreille de Minagi) : Moi aussi je garderai le contact…

Il venait de répondre à la question qu'elle n'arrivait pas à poser.

Minagi (luttant pour ne pas pleurer) : …promis ?

Pour toute réponse il essuya la larme qui venait de rouler sur la joue de la jeune femme et accompagna ce geste d'un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire que peu de personne connaissait, à l'exception peut-être de la princesse Tomoyo.

Yûko : Bon…il est temps.

Minagi se retourna, caressant une dernière fois le torse de celui qu'elle allait quitter et se dirigea vers le cercle dans lequel se dessinait la sorcière.

Mokona déploya ses ailes et entoura Minagi pour la faire totalement disparaître dans un tourbillon de lumière. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Fye, Sakura et Shaolan étaient de retour pour la saluer une dernière fois.

Et puis, plus rien. Elle était partie.

L'image de la sorcière se reflétait encore. Avant d'envoyer les voyageurs dans une autre dimension, elle adressa une dernière parole au guerrier.

Yûko : Tu es content ? Ta bien aimée est hors de danger…tu pourrais me remercier au moins !

Il se contenta de défier du regard la sorcière des dimensions qui, selon lui, n'avait fait qu'exécuter le souhait de la grand-mère. Il n'avait donc pas à la remercier. Elle décida cependant de se venger alors que Mokona déployait une nouvelle fois ses ailes afin de leur faire débuter un nouveau voyage interdimentionel.

Yûko (étalant un large sourire) : Quoique, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit tellement en sécurité ici…

Elle sentit le regard meurtrier du ninja la traverser de part en part.

Yûko (élargissant encore plus son sourire) :…avec Watanuki mon serviteur et séducteur sans scrupules dans les parages, qui sait ce qui peut arriver !

Kurogane (furieux) : QUOI ?! Espèce de sale …!

Il ne put terminer sa phrase emporté par le tourbillon magique qui le fit disparaître et le transporta en un clin d'œil vers une dimension inconnue.

° Fin du chapitre 15°


End file.
